


The Pitiful Lovers

by pastelbluebirds



Series: A Basket Full of Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gossip Girls (eventually), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pins and Patches (eventually), Rich has a good boyfriend, Rich needs a hug, Rich's Squip is a dick, Rich's side of the story, Stagedorks (eventually), Triggers, headcanons, the squip squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelbluebirds/pseuds/pastelbluebirds
Summary: Before Rich was squipped he had a boyfriend and he still does. He just hopes their relationship can last. This story follows the journey of Rich and (M/n), rather than Jeremy and Michael.





	1. The Sacrifices of Being Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start off by saying that never really did like (Evil) Kermit the Frog as Rich's Squip, so I changed his Squip to James Franco. I picked him because I had this headcanon that because Pre-Squip Rich was so nerdy that his favorite movie was Spider-Man and he admired Harry Osborn because he connected with him more than Peter. All post my headcanons at the end of the story.

Third person's P.O.V

Today for Rich was...normal. Wake up, listen to the Squip on what to wear—although all he had now were flannels, muscle tees, and camo pants—dodge his drunkard father, and go straight to school where he would meet up and hang out with Jake. That wasn't always the case though. He used to go to Dunkin' Donuts for his usual cinnamon raisin cream cheese strawberry jelly bagel—specially made just for him since the employees saw he would repeatedly combine cream cheese with strawberry jelly on his bagels. Cinnamon raisin bagels, of course. Dunkin' Donuts was also his and (M/n)'s meetup spot. They would meet, grab some breakfast, and then walk to school together. But his Squip refused to let him go anymore because of that simple fact. Sure, the Squip would let him hang out with (M/n), only because he claimed that their relationship was just a silly phase and he promised he'd help Rich find a girlfriend. But Rich didn't want a girlfriend because he was already happy and he had a good thing going. Or at least...he hoped so. (M/n) didn't know anything about the Squip, which was both fortunate and unfortunate, because it only made their relationship harder. Whenever they kissed or held hands for  _too long_ the Squip would shock him. If they were being  _too mushy_ the Squip would whisper countless insults and slurs into his ear, until Rich would finally and unsubtlety change the subject. (M/n) sadly never understood the situation. He never understood why Rich would flinch whenever they were in the middle of a passionate kiss or holding hands. He never understood why Rich would suddenly stop calling him cheesy nicknames or awkwardly laugh whenever (M/n) called him sweet things. Unknown to him, Rich would always feel guilty about it constantly.

**"Rich, we've been over this so many fucking times it's getting sickening. Just get over it already!"**  The Squip—Chill as Rich addressed him because of his cool but cold attitude—said with a loud scoff. **"Pretty soon you'll forget about your _boyfriend._ "** Chill said confidently. **"Like I promised, I'll get you a girlfriend and then you'll be the man in the relationship."** He said, but Rich didn't reply. He didn't particularly like when Chill phrased his and (M/n)'s relationship like that. It just didn't make sense to him. **"Don't tell me you like being (M/n)'s little bitch-boy."** Chill said harshly.

"(M/n) is the only one that treats me right." Rich retorted defensively, shooting the Squip a heated glare. He hated it when Chill insulted his boyfriend. (M/n) didn't deserve Chill's hate or bullshit. Same difference.

**"Oh boo-hoo! One girl breaks your fragile little heart."** Chill mocked with a dismissive wave of his hand. **"It wasn't even that bad."**

"Don't lie to me." Rich said, scoffing. "You can see into my memories, you know what happened." He added, and he was right. Chill remembered looking into that specific memory once. It was during freshman year, wintertime. Rich's crush, a popular girl in junior year named Lilly, had asked if he could meet her outside during lunch. And poor Rich agreed. Sadly she and her group of delinquent friends pranked him. Bad. Lilly threw a pie in Rich's face and then her friends showered him in buckets of icy water. Rich ended up getting a fever not long after the incident. "(M/n) is the only one that-"

**"That, what? Makes you happy?"** Chill interrupted, mocking the boy. Rich frowned, avoiding eye contact. **"That is exactly what _I'm_ here for, kiddo!"** Chill said with a hearty chuckle, slinging an arm around Rich's shoulders. **"Stick with me and I can make you even happier."** He promised, his smile turning into his usual charming smirk. Sly and laid back. Secretive. **"You don't wanna be known as that gross loser from freshman year, do you?"** Chill asked, hitting a nerve. Rich sighed heavily, slouching in defeat. **"Good. Now be calm, collected, and chill."** Chill instructed as they entered the school. The hallway was crowded, as usual, some faces familiar and others weren't. Rich was then literally knocked out of his train of thought by Jeremy Heere himself. **"Comeback."** Chill commanded.

"Yo! Don't touch me, Tallass!" Rich yelled immediately, causing Jeremy to flinch.

"S-sorry!" Jeremy apologized, looking startled and nervous.

**"Ya'know, I _just_ thought of the most perfect joke."** Chill said casually, interrupting Jeremy's babbling. **"Get that sharpie from out your backpack."** He instructed, and Rich listened while Jeremy watched curiously. **"Turn him around, would ya'?"** Rich gave a slight nod, roughly turning Jeremy around and slammed him against the lockers. Rich swiftly bit off the marker cap, holding it between his teeth.  **"Write something clever."** Chill said, almost giddily. Rich knew exactly what to write: **BOYF**. Rich hoped Chill thought it was clever enough.  **"I like it."** Chill approved. **"Don't let him wipe it off."** He added, and Rich nodded before spinning Jeremy around.

"You wash that off and you're dead." Rich threatened, before letting go of Jeremy's shirt collar. Rich wondered if he did good. If he earned the approval of the Squip.

**"Don't worry, Rich. You did good."** Chill assured the small boy, putting Rich at ease. He hated it when Chill got upset.  **"Jake, up ahead."** Rich then pushed Jeremy aside and ran over to his best friend.

"Jakey D!" Rich called out to Jake, the two of them doing their usual bro-fist bump. "Yo, what's the haps with Madeline?" He asked, being his usual nosy self.

"Oh man, I shouldn't say." Jake said with a mischievous chuckling, leaving Rich in the dark. But only for a moment. Leaning down, Jake whispered: "But it's a good thing that I rock at pool."

That afternoon  
Lunchtime

"I'm telling you guys, you should've seen it for yourselves." Jake said, trying to keep himself from laughing as he continued to tell Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna about Rich's epic fail. Which so happened to have occurred on April Fools six months ago. "So I'm in the kitchen, attempting to make something edible, when I heard a loud noise come from upstairs. I quickly ditch the pancake mix and rush upstairs to see if Rich was hurt. I ended up finding him in one piece, thank God, but I found him in my room. Superglue everywhere and my pillows all torn up. And Rich was on the floor in his boxers, covered in feathers!" Jake let out a cackle, the girls laughing along with him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Rich said. Even though he was rolling his eyes and pretending to be mad, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Y-you looked like Big Bird's side bitch!" Jake laughed, wiping away a fallen tear. Rich scoffed and punched Jake's arm while the girls continue to giggle to themselves. Rich liked to call them Jake's Angels, which was an inside joke of his. Not that he would tell them that. Jake then went to tell another story, but Rich wasn't paying attention. He couldn't help but notice how distracted Chill was. Which was unusual because the Squip would be busy telling Rich exactly what to say around his friends. Rich glanced beside him to see Chill still standing there, but the Squip had his gaze pinpointed on Jeremy.

**"You seem really interested in Jeremy lately, Chill."** Rich said, addressing the Squip. Like Harold—the shady cashier from Payless—told him, the Squip and its user can communicate to each other through telepathy. Which was honestly the coolest thing ever. It just meant Chill had the right to be nosy and look through his private thoughts. But back to the situation; Chill shrugged halfheartedly and kept his gaze on the lanky boy from across the room.

**"S'nothing."** Chill mumbled. Rich frowned doubtfully. **"Oh! Won't you look at that."** Chill said, snickering. Rich raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder to see Jeremy staggering towards the sign up sheet for the school play. **"How gay. Oh! You should say that."**

**"You want me to call him gay?"** Rich asked, and Chill nodded. **"But I'm bisexual-"**

**"Bisexuality doesn't exist."** Chill shot back, not bothering to give Rich a single glance what-so-ever. **"Just do it, it'll be funny."**  He said, nudging Rich's shoulder. **"C'mon already."** Rich hummed in thought. He knew if he didn't follow instructions then Chill would be angry. That meant more control shocks... With his mind made up, Rich climbed on top of the lunch table and cupped his hands over his mouth before screaming:

"GAY!" Rich watched as everyone, besides Michael and Jeremy, started laughing. And Rich couldn't help but feel like an asshole when Jeremy ran out of the lunchroom. Probably in tears.

**"Good job, Rich. I knew you had it in you."** Chill praised, obviously feeling very proud of Rich. This only made Rich feel sick to his stomach.  **"Don't."** Chill said, as Rich climbed off the table.  **"Guilt is but a weakness. I won't have you reverting back to the pack mule you used to be, over a boy who can't even stand up for himself without tripping over his own goddamn words. Do you understand me?"** He asked, demanding an answer.

"I understand." Rich murmured.

**"Good."**  Suddenly the bell rung and students began to grab their belongings to head to their next class. **"You better go. Wouldn't want a detention for roaming the halls."** Chill said jokingly, before disappearing into a flicker of pixels. Rich sighed, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders. 'I hope the day just rushes by.' Rich thought, bored and annoyed. 'Still gotta stay after school for drama club though.' His boredom and irritation quickly disappeared. He actually liked being in the drama club. He loved it actually, almost as much as Christine. Rich had been a club member since freshman year and was quite the aspiring actor. Plus it was the only thing that Chill had ever let Rich keep close to him. 'I can't wait. Wonder what the play is gonna be this time.' Rich thought, a skip in his step as he continued to make his way to his next class: Chemistry.

* * *

**"We could always leave him."** Chill suggested as he and Rich waited outside for (M/n). Rich looked over his shoulder, staring at Chill, who was leaning against the wall with a bored expression and arms crossed over his chest.  **"You don't have to wait. You can just go home."**  Rich almost wanted to laugh. Home. Was that Chill's definition of home? Where Rich would be greeted by his drunkard father and hateful words. Where his father would throw empty beer bottles at his head until he was safe in his bedroom. Where he would be forced to lock his door because he was afraid of what his father would do to him in the dead of night or broad daylight. Where he would have to sneak meals so he wouldn't have any altercations with his old man. Where he would sneak out in the midnight of the night when his father and the nightmares were too much... Yeah. _Home sweet home._ Rich then realized Chill was still waiting for an answer and quickly shook his head, staying put on the stairs.

"I want to wait for (M/n)." Rich said. He felt stronger whenever he was around or mentioned his boyfriend. Like he could overpower Chill. Even if it was for a moment. "And I told you already. The art club has to stay later around this time of year because they design the set for the play. And, as you know, (M/n) is a member of the art club." Rich explained to Chill, which felt like the 50th time that night. "And don't pout. You can just shut off."

**"And leave you with-"**

"Hey you." Rich smiled happily and shot up like a rocket as his boyfriend came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey yourself." Rich greeted, his smile growing when (M/n) leaned down to kiss his forehead. Ignoring the loud cough from Chill. "How was your meeting?"

"Mister Reyes came in to go over ideas for the set." (M/n) said as they started walking down a familiar path to 7-Eleven. "I gotta say, I've never imagined it would be so...unique." He said, beating around the bush. Rich scoffed and waved his hand in disagreement and doubt.

"I think the word you're looking for is terrible." Rich said bluntly.

'Now, now, the man is on a budget." (M/n) chuckled. "You have to give him some credit."

"You barely spend _twenty bucks_ and you still make fine art." Rich commented. He liked the works of art that (M/n) would make. (M/n) was always embarrassed about displaying his art to other people, but Rich always said they were great. That's what encouraged him to join the art club.

"How fine?" (M/n) asked jokingly.

"'It should hang in the bedroom of some rich douche' fine." Rich said, making (M/n) laugh. It was that kind of laugh that was joyous and came from the belly. That made your body shake and others smile and laugh with you. The kind of laugh that made Rich feel happy and safe. Rich then let his eyes drift downwards, watching (M/n)'s arms swing by his side as he walked. Deciding to be bold, Rich took hold of (M/n)'s hand. This shocked (M/n), but he was glad to hold his boyfriend's hand.

"Looks like someone got bit by the lovebug." (M/n) teased as Rich stepped closer, bumping against him so they were almost hip to hip.

"Believe it or not, I was bit a long time ago when I first laid my eyes on you." Rich said, flashing his boyfriend a wink.

"Baby, you're too cute." (M/n) said, leaning down to kiss Rich's cheek.

**"What are you doing?"** Chill hissed at the boy, but Rich simply ignored the Squip. Even when Chill started to shock him, he still held onto (M/n)'s hand. Holding him tight. Carrying on.

"What were you doing before Mister Rey' showed up?" Rich asked curiously.

"We were actually working on our end of the year showcase project." (M/n) answered, excitement in his voice. Every year on June 8th, the school would hold a showcase in which each of the art club members would present five of their best pieces. Each piece created to match the chosen theme for the show. There were no winners or losers, but it was different for the seniors. Three representing judges from one of the top ten art schools in America would come in to judge the seniors' artwork. They would then talk privately and afterwards the judges would choice a winner, the chosen senior earning a scholarship into their dream school. Another reason Rich encouraged (M/n) to join the art club.

"What's the theme this year?" Rich asked, just as excited. Rich had been to every showcase to support (M/n) and he'd be damned if he was messing this year or next year or any other year for that matter.

"Dreams." (M/n) stated. Rich turned to the tol boy, a curious expression on his face. Art had a way of bringing out a much deeper side of (M/n) that he had yet to figure out completely. He wondered about a lot of things. He wondered what his boyfriend dreamed about. He wondered if (M/n) was a lucid dreamer. He wondered if (M/n)'s dreams ever made sense. Turning his focus back on the road ahead, Rich started to snicker and said:

"You probably dream about some weird shit."

"Not all the time." (M/n) joked, laughing. Rich snorted and pushed his shoulder, joining in on the laughter.

"You're such a dork."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note from me, pastelbluebirds! I'm basically following Be More Chill as how I remember it, tweaking a few things here and there, but keeping the canon events from the musical. You basically get a glimpse in Rich's life. What he does or what he used to do. A bit of who he was and what Chill—Rich's Squip—hopes for him to be.
> 
> Also, I changed Chill's color font so instead of just black and bold, it's sky blue, so you know when he's speaking. Even if you don't see it, I thought that would be cool. Anyway, stick around for more chapters.


	2. I Adore Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll get a little background about Robin and how Rich met Chill. Bittersweet moments. Rich's mom is mentioned as well, but there isn't much background on her. That'll be in a later chapter, scout's honor.

_"You look like my older brother, Robin." Rich said, trying to keep himself from crying upon seeing his brother standing in his room. Robin had went off to college when Rich started freshman year. Rich hasn't heard from Robin since. He doesn't blame Robin for leaving, but Rich missed him. He missed how Robin would always call him his little partner in crime or Richie-Rich just to see him smile. He missed how Robin would stand up to their dad when things got out of hand, which was almost all the time. He missed how they would sneak up to the roof and drink their dad's cheap beers, throwing the empty bottles at their dad's car. He missed how Robin always dyed his ridiculously shaggy hair a different color every month. And the more Rich reminisced, the more he wanted to cry. The Squip smiled and shook his head._

_**"My default setting."** The Squip stated. **"I take on the form of the people you admire most, like your older brother."** He explained, swapping his arm through the air, creating a holographic dashboard and giving it to Rich. Settings. There were four options: Robin, James Franco, Mike Faist, and a surprise. **"As you can see you can also set me for James Franco, Mike Faist, or another dearly beloved."** The Squip's appearance swiftly switched from the two male actors until Rich clicked on the last setting. The Squip had took on the form of his mother. She looked exactly how she did the day she... Quickly, without a second thought, Rich clicked back to James Franco and closed the setting dashboard._

_"James Franco is fine." Rich mumbled, not wanting to say anything else on the matter. The Squip nodded, humming to himself as he continued to analyze his new user. "So, Mister Squip, sir-"_

_**"Kiddo,"** The Squip held up his hand, stopping Rich in his tracks. **"I would prefer it if you called me something else. 'Mister Squip' and 'sir' is a bit too formal, don'tcha think?"** Rich hummed in thought, wondering what to call his newfound Squip companion. Then it clicked._

_"Is 'Chill' fine?" Rich asked. "I know it's not creative, but I've never been really good with names." He said, blushing under the Squip's intense gaze._

_**"Chill, huh? Ya'know, I think I can work with that."**_

 

 

**"Keep the kissing under two minutes, the hand holding to a minimum, and only use a maximum of five pet names."** Chill instructed. He was so demanding. Rich bit down on his straw, his expression dazed and tired. How much longer did he have to listen to this obnoxious voice? Would Chill ever leave him alone? Why was Chill never satisfied?

**"Why are you so rude?"** Rich asked. **"You weren't like this when we first met..."** He said, thinking back to freshman year. When he could freely call Chill his friend and not his drill sergeant. Chill sighed, but chose not to manifest in front of Rich. 

**"I'm only doing what's best for you, kiddo."** Chill said reassuringly. But Rich wasn't going to buy it this time.

**"By fucking with my love life?"** Rich asked, taking the straw from his mouth to stir up his slurpee, distracting himself.

**"Don't test me, Richard."** Chill growled. Rich rolled his eyes, now using the thick straw to stab at his frosty drink. To Chill it looked like he was having a temper tantrum, but Rich didn't care. Chill started this fight, so he was planning on finishing it.

**"These rules are pointless."** Rich said, almost bored.

**"They seem pointless _now_ , but _soon_ they'll make sense."** Chill said, excitedly and confident in himself. Like he was planning something. Rich frowned. This wasn't sitting well with him.

"Rich?" Perking up at attention, Rich turned to his boyfriend. "You alright? You look distracted." (M/n) said, a worried expression displayed upon his features. Rich smiled warily and shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Rich replied. (M/n) sighed in disbelief, using his straw to stir up his half melted slurpee. "It's true, I really am tired."

"So you say all the time." (M/n) said, putting his slurpee down on the nightstand. "You've been really tired as of lately." He said, glancing at his smol boyfriend. Rich gulped under his gaze.

**"Play it off."** Chill said dismissively. He wasn't worried anymore about (M/n) finding out the truth. Not particularly.

"Well, you know how it is at home." Rich said, not knowing what else to say.

**"Not the reply I was going for, but I guess it will have to do."**  Chill mumbled, shrugging halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I know how it is." (M/n) said with a soft growl in his voice, leaning against the bed frame.

"(M/n)," Rich sighed, putting his slurpee on the nightstand. "I'm fine."

"Rich," (M/n) grunted, his eyes fluttering close. "I wish I could believe you." He said. Rich sighed once again, his shoulders slumping in thought. Finally, Rich crawled into (M/n)'s lap and cupped his cheeks.

"Keep your eyes closed." Rich said softly, before closing the gap between them. Letting himself melt against his boyfriend. (M/n) gladly laid his hands on top of Rich's hips, groaning when Rich rotated his hips. Rich softly gasped as (M/n)'s tongue invaded his mouth, letting his body fall deeper into submission. And then that lovely sensation stopped as pain took over. Rich yelped out in pain, falling onto his side and curling into a ball as tears started falling.

"Baby!" (M/n) scurried to Rich's side instantly and held his boyfriend close to his chest. (M/n) ran his fingers through the spiky bi-colored locks in an attempt to calm Rich down. "Rich, please tell me what's wrong." He begged, tightening his grip. Rich wanted to answer, but he couldn't. And soon enough, every word that (M/n) was saying became nothing but white noise.

**"It seems you've grown used to Level 5."** Chill said, appearing before Rich in a flash of pixels. Rich's whimpers grew louder at the sight of the Squip. **"So I decided to turn up the Control Shocks to Level 8. Hope you don't mind."** Chill continued with his usual charming smirk. But it looked much more cruel this time. Rich began to choke on his tears and he couldn't breathe. A warning sign flashed in front of the Squip. Clicking the scan, Chill hummed in utter boredom. **"Irregular heart rate, labored breath, lightheadedness, and your temperature has risen. Aw, Rich, you gonna pass out?"** Chill taunted.

"Rich, I need you to calm down, ok?" Rich could suddenly hear his boyfriend's voice again. He sounded like he was panicking. "Baby, I need you to calm down, please." But Rich couldn't stop hyperventilating. His vision grew blurry and (M/n)'s sweet voice began to fade into the darkness once again. "RICH!"

* * *

Rich groaned, opening his eyes to see he was still at (M/n)'s house. It was nighttime too. Another thing he realized was that (M/n) was holding him. He was probably asleep. 'Was I really out for that long?' Rich thought.

"You're finally awake." Looking up, Rich met with tired gray eyes. "Hey." (M/n) greeted, smiling softly, although his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Don't scare me like that again." He said, kissing the crown of the smol boy's head.

"I'll try, I promise." Rich said, snuggling back into (M/n)'s chest.

"Good. Because I can't lose you, Rich." (M/n) said, running his hand through Rich's tresses. Twirling the red streak in his hair and listening to the smol boy sigh in content.

"I can't lose you too." Rich whispered.

"I adore you." (M/n) said, making Rich smile fondly. _I adore you_ was the same as saying _I love you_. At least it was to them. It was their thing. Rich remembered why they started saying it in the first place. Rich had snuck out to see (M/n) because he couldn't sleep. Nightmare. (M/n) didn't mind Rich's company. They stayed up late, played Mario Bros, watched movies, and just...talked. Then the topic of love popped up. _"I don't think I'm ready to say 'I love you' just yet."_ (M/n) had said, and Rich had asked why. _"Because it's a lot of responsibility. But I won't stop you from saying it."_ And to be honest, Rich wasn't ready for that responsibility either. So he just started small, sputtering out: _"I a-adore you!"_ And that's how it all came to be.

"I adore you too." Rich said back, taking hold of (M/n)'s empty hand. The two tightened their grip, holding onto each other in love and out of fear.

**"I really hate when you guys get all mushy like this."** Chill said, disgust in his voice. Rich held back a groan. **"You better enjoy all this while you still can. Soon you'll realize this relationship is just a phase."** He said, but Rich didn't reply. **"Fine, don't say anything. But at least get some sleep. Tomorrow we're gonna have a word with your little friend, Jeremy."** Chill said. Rich bit his lip. He wondered what Chill wanted with Jeremy. **"Don't worry about Jeremy."** Chill scoffed. The Squip didn't bother to manifest in front of him, but Rich knew he was rolling his eyes. **"You're not Robin Hood, Rich. This isn't some crummy fairy tale. Don't associate with the weak. They'll corrupt your reputation. You're lucky enough to be near (M/n) as it is."** He grumbled, frustrated. A loud beep then went off. A caution alert. **"Stats show there's an increase in heartrate..."**

"Baby." Snapping at attention, Rich quickly sat up. He meet with soft worried eyes. "Sleep. Please." (M/n) said, resting his hand in Rich's tousled locks. "I'll be here." He assured the small scared boy. He just wanted Rich to be ok. And right now Rich was on edge. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what happened to his boyfriend. He wanted to know what was scaring Rich and what he could do to help. But he figured for right now, he could start small. "Listen to my heartbeat." (M/n) instructed, gently guiding Rich's head to his chest. Rich shuffled, resting his ear over his boyfriend's heart and listened closely. It was steady and calming. Lulling. Rich sighed in content, snuggling closer to (M/n). "That's it. You're good, I'm here."

"I adore you."

"I adore you too."

The next morning  
Rich's P.O.V

I groaned tiredly, clenching my eyes tighter as I felt something shuffling underneath me. No, not something. Someone. Opening my eyes, I blinked, my eyesight adjusting until I could see clearly. I lifted myself up, yawning tiredly while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I heard a chuckle come from underneath me and looked down to meet tired but peaceful gray eyes. I snickered as my eyes drifted over the sight of my boyfriend: still in the clothes from last night, bedhead, and looking absolutely content.

"Morin' Baby." (M/n) greeted, his voice gruff from sleep. "I'm sorry I woke you. I had to shut off the alarm."

"No worries." I said, running a hand through his messy locks. "C'mon, we gotta get to school." I said, placing my hands on his shoulders to lift myself off him, when (M/n) clasped his hands around my wrists. That peaceful expression shifting into one of concern. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"You sure you don't wanna stay home, Baby?" (M/n) asked, his thumbs rubbing circles on my wrists. "I could call in sick for the both of us." He suggested. The offer sounded tempting, but I had to talk to Jeremy today...

"Can we just go in late? Maybe come in around lunch?"  I asked. (M/n) then loosened up, releasing my wrists so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "Is that alright? If not then we can leave right now and still be on time." I suggested, but he shook his head and placed his hands on my hips. His thumbs slipping below my pants for skin on skin contact.

"This is fine." (M/n) said, making me smile. I then decided to change to a different subject topic.

"So," I drawled. "Baby, huh?" I asked teasingly. (M/n) blushed sheepishly, but didn't look guilty or ashamed in the least.

"It's one of your official nicknames." (M/n) stated proudly, making my smile grow. "I'm still thinking of more."

"Why do you need so many?" I asked, tilting my head. (M/n) chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"So you know how special you are."

"You spoil me too much." I said, my voice whiny and playful. (M/n) laughed and shook his head in disagreement. "Yes you do!"

"Can you blame me?" (M/n) asked, raising a hand to rest upon my cheek. I sighed in content, leaning into his touch. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" I hummed in thought. I'm not really in the mood for any cereal or oatmeal, I'm not a fan of grits, and we ended up eating all the Poptarts and Toaster Strudels. Suddenly an idea presenting itself. "Wassup, Puddin' Cup?" (M/n) asked curiously.

"We never had a breakfast bake in awhile." I pointed out. (M/n) grinned.

"Anything specific?"

"How 'bout we have us a little race?" I suggested. (M/n) raised a curious brow. "First one downstairs gets to decide."

"Sounds fun." (M/n) said in agreement, sitting up in bed and taking me with him.

"Ready?" I placed my hands on his cheeks, smiling as he took hold of my wrists once more. "Set..."  I leaned forward, locking lips, letting myself melt against him. Breaking the quick kiss, I slid on my hands onto his chest and gave him a shove. (M/n) yelped in surprise, falling on his back while I made my escape. "Go!" I cried out, running down the stairs and sliding into the living room.

"H-hey, that was cheating!" (M/n) called out, running after me. Sliding into the living room and nearly slipping just to catch me. I cried out, dodging his arms as he came running. I ran to the kitchen only to finally be caught. His arms wrapped around my waist and his nose buried itself in the crook of my neck. "You are a low down dirty rat."

"All is fair in love and war, right?" I laughed, leaning back into him. "I still win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I like the little sprinkle of angst I added in the chapter because then there's just tons of fluff! Also, I apologize for not letting you choose what (M/n) looks like. I like to give every character a certain look, no specific reason, it's just a thing I do so there aren't just a bunch of blanks throughout the story. I don't do this for all my Reader-Inserts, just some. So for this fanfic, (M/n) has smokey lilac hair, a medium skin tone, and gray eyes. I decided that dyed hair and tattoos were enough. You'll see exactly what I mean in the next chapter.


	3. Web of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add in Gerard's tattoos for this fanfic, but only the ones I could see: the drum set, Rage & Love, and Love Wins x.

That afternoon  
The bathroom

'I will honestly never understand why Mister Reyes doesn't use the bathroom in the teacher's lounge.' I thought as I entered the bathroom, barely dodging the drama teacher as the man stumbled out the door. And as Mister Reyes left, I finally noticed Jeremy. Trying to wash off the sharpie from his bag. I chuckled to myself, inching closer towards the tall boy hoping to scare him.

"I told you _not_ to wash that off." I said, successfully startling Jeremy. I mentally snickered to myself. I didn't need Chill for this part because I wasn't really trying to be mean. Plus, long before I got squipped, I was quite the trickster. Especially around April Fools. So being invisible for awhile was ok. Nobody ever expects the nerd to prank the popular jock.

**"Now's not the time to relive unnecessary and unwanted moments, Rich."** Chill said as a reminder. **"Remember the plan."** He said. I resisted the urge to sigh and told him ok.

"W-where's my homework?" Jeremy stuttered lamely, digging through his backpack to make his lie more effective. But it didn't.

"Yo, I'm talking to you, Tallass!" I yelled, banging his fist against the wall.

**"Very good, Rich."** Chill praised. **"You're getting better. Keep it up."**

"Why do you call me that?" Jeremy asked, trying not to sound too whiny, barely noting when I walked over to the urinal. I did come in here to pee after all. "I'm not even that tall." He mumbled, shrugging on his bag.

"Well you could be if you weren't hunched over and scared, uh, all the time." I commented as I unzipped my fly. Watching in amusement as Jeremy scurried into the bathroom stall as _the rain came pouring down_. I almost laughed upon getting a glimpse of Jeremy's red face.

**"How pathetically cute. You both get embarrassed easily."** Chill said, snickering. I blushed for a lot of things, but I rather not remind him of that simple fact when he already knew. Plus that's not what I should be focusing on now.

"The only thing more pathetic is that you're sneaking off into a bathroom stall to get away from me." I said, slamming my hand against the stall. "Stalls are for girls! Are you a girl, Jeremy?" I mocked, watching as Jeremy ran back out to face me. Only to avoid eye contact.

"H-how can you talk to people when you're..." Jeremy continued to avoid my gaze. I sorta didn't blame him though. He already had to deal with the sound of "waterfalls" and my presence. Unfortunately, I'm still his bully. Still...I couldn't help but mess with him.

"Confidence!" I sung childishly, wriggling my hips teasingly.

"I don't get you." Jeremy mumbled as I finished my business, hopping off the urinal and wiping my hands on my pants. Disgusting, I know, but also sorta not my fault.

"Wait." I paused. "Rewind." I said, backtracking. "You don't 'get me'?" I repeated, and Jeremy nodded meekly. "What don't you 'get' about me?"

**"This has got to be good."** Chill said, snickering once again.

"Why did you start bullying me?" Jeremy asked, quickly changing the subject. "I don't even know you." He added quietly. I was...shook. Did Jeremy Heere, the current school outcast, really have no idea who I used to be? Did he not know that we used to be just alike? That I used to be the school outcast?

**"Warning! Warning!"** Chill yelled, warning bells going off in my ears. But to be honest, I wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Y-you really don't remember me, do you?" I asked, staring up at the tall boy. I was bemused and hopeful. "From freshman year?"

"You didn't go here freshman ye-"

"Yes I did! See, you just didn't notice!" I yelled defensively. That's when I noticed my lisp had slipped into my speech. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth, shocked. That shouldn't have been possible. Chill made sure to suppress my lisp.

**"My bad!"** Chill spoke, chuckling rather sheepishly. **"Looks like I slipped up there. But don't worry. I'll take it from here, kiddo."** He assured me. But I wasn't buying it. Before I could ask what he was planning to do, I felt myself slip away. Like I was being pushed into the very back of my mind. Soon enough I was no longer in control.

**"What are you doing?"** I asked. I could feel my body just standing there. Like it had just suddenly shut down. But then it started moving and I wasn't the one piloting it. **"What did you do?!"** I yelled, panicking.

**"Calm down, kiddo."** Chill said. I could hear him smiling. **"Let me handle this."** He said reassuringly. I didn't buy it, but I was forced to sit back and watch. My body was no longer mine. It was his now. It was weird and sickening. Chill cleared his throat, grabbing Jeremy's attention.  "Ya'know what Jeremy, I'm gonna tell you a story." Chill said. "Freshman year, I didn't have a girlfriend or a clue. I was a loser, just like you. Good times would only soar by." He said, slapping Jeremy's shoulder. "I was...gross. As every female would attest, my sexting was a futile quest. My little penis was depressed, he was so lonely. Poor guy. I was hopeless, I was helpless, every time I walk the hallway I would trip. I was stagnant and idle, I was so suicidal. Then...I got a Squip."

"You got quick?" Jeremy asked, having misheard me. Or who he thought was me.

"Not quick. Squip." Chill corrected.

"I've just never heard of it before." Jeremy said, shrugging.

"That's the point. This is some top secret, can't even look it up on the internet shit." Chill stated, peeking Jeremy's interest. "It's from Japan. It's a gray oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do." He explained.

"That sounds a bit farfetched." Jeremy disagreed.

"Shut up, Tallass!" I suddenly yelled defensively, throwing myself at Jeremy and gripping onto the collar of his shirt. I then paused, surprised I had gained control again. And then I realized what I was doing. "S-sorry. Old habits." I apologized lamely, releasing the tall boy from my grasp. I also noticed that my lisp had made a second appearance. But I didn't mind it as much. It was actually comforting. "L-look, I'm sorry for all the bullying. I only did it because my Squip told me to." I explained.

**"Good. Continue to spread the word."** Chill instructed. **"I'm sure our sweaty friend needs a Squip of his own just as badly as you once did."**

"Now he's saying that you're not really a bad guy and that you might want a Squip of your own." I told Jeremy, trying not to sound too concerned. Instead, to look more convincing, I flashed Jeremy a sly wink.

**"Very good. I hope you don't mind if I step in for a quick second."** Chill said, and then I found myself slipping once again. Back into the dark place while Chill took over.  "But if you're not interested." Chill said, turning on his heels to leave the bathroom.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Jeremy squealed, and Chill stopped before he could've even reached the door handle. But I knew Chill. His moves were precise and calculated. He knew exactly what he was doing. _I_ knew exactly what he was doing: Chill was simply playing Jeremy like a fiddle.

"Yeah?" Chill asked, perking up in amusement.

"So, it's like...drugs?" Jeremy asked curiously. Chill chuckled.

"It's better than drugs, Jeremy." He said, a charming smirk stretching across his lips. "I'll go into great detail. It's pre-programmed, it's amazing, it speaks to you directly." Chill tapped his temple, his smirk growing into a grin. "It helps you act correctly." He added proudly. I could tell that Jeremy was wondering what that meant. "Picture this, Jeremy." He said, and Jeremy listened closely. "Nobody cares if you're late 'cause even your teachers will think you're great. Your weekends will just be full on slates of blowout benders and teenage rockstar splendor! No longer a drip when you've gotten your grip!"

"A Squip?" Jeremy inquired. Chill nodded.

"A Squip." He confirmed.

"A Squip..." Jeremy repeated, almost like he was in a trance by the very idea of a supercomputer fixing his life.

"Listen up, because this is important." Chill said, getting Jeremy back on track. "There's this guy at Payless Shoes down at the mall. He goes by Harold. Ask if he has any more special deliveries, he'll understand. Only 600 big ones-"

"Wait, s-six hundred dollars?!" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"It's worth it! Trust me."

"Why are you telling me any of this? Why help someone like me?" Jeremy questioned. Again, I sorta didn't blame him for being so cautious. Squipped or not, I was his bully. However...the way he looked at me. The way we locked eyes... It's almost like he knows something.

"Because," Chill shrugged. "I see me whenever I look at you." He said. "Any more questions?" Jeremy hesitated, but found himself asking:

"Who am I speaking to?"

"...That's not important."

* * *

Later that evening  
After Play Rehearsal

For once I'm actually glad to be let out of play rehearsal. I'm not getting bored, I could never get bored. I'm just mad.

No, angry.

No, fuck that, I'm pissed!

It's one thing for some supercomputer to just be implanted in my brain, but it's another thing when they start fucking around with my body! I stomped throughout the empty halls, throwing my arms out in front of me to slam the doors open, exiting the building. Where I just...stood there.

"Rich?" I jumped, startled. Spinning around I met with concerned brown eyes. Christine. "Rich, are you alright? You usually stay back a little longer after rehearsal is done." Christine said, frowning. Now I felt bad. I, Rich Goranski, have made the happiest bubbly girl in high school frown. I sighed, my shoulders slouching. I gave Christine a weak smile and shook my head.

"I'm fine, Christine, I just needed some air."

"I get it." Christine said, nodding in understanding. "But if you need someone to talk to about anything," She ruffled my hair, giggling softly. "I'm here for you. Alright?"

"Alright." I replied. Christine flashed me a quick smile before bouncing down the stairs and running towards a car as it entered the park lot.

**"Are we leaving now or are we waiting for Da Vinci again?"**  I growled, turning around to meet bored dark brown eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" I hissed. Chill just shrugged.

**"What was what?"** Chill asked, but I knew he was playing dumb. He liked to see me squirm. **"You might wanna be a lot more clearer if you want an actually answer, kiddo."**

"Early today? With Jeremy?" I hinted, inching closer to him. "Or did you forget that too?"

**"Oh, that."** Chill mumbled.

"Yeah, that."

**"It's called System Override."** Chill stated casually. **"As the saying goes, drastic times call for drastic measures."**

"You gotta be shitting me." I murmured, clenching my hands into fists.

**"Sorry, but it had to be done."** Chill said with a casual shrug.

"You sick bastard, that's not what I wanted!" I yelled angrily. "Jeremy is innocent, you're going to corrupt him! You're just spreading the illness!"

**"I'm doing my job!"** Chill all-but-screamed, scaring me. Chill wasn't one to raise his voice. Not unless it was truly necessary. He claimed it ruined his chill and cool attitude. Sure he hissed, sneered, and growled... But he never screamed before. **"Have you forgotten what a Squip's purpose is? We're here to pick up the weak and pathetic individuals and make them better. I'm fixing you and I'm fixing Jeremy."** I bit my lip, just wanting to be invisible. Wishing I hadn't opened my mouth. **"Is that what I am to you now, Rich? An illness?"** Chill asked, seething. I didn't know how to response. I already angered Chill. I was lucky I didn't get a Control Shock because of my uncool or unacceptable behavior. Chill huffed, taking my silence as a sign of defeat and weakness. He had won this round yet again. **"That's what I thought. You better watch what you say to me. Are we clear, Richard?"** Chill warned, and I nodded feverishly. I was grateful that Chill was feeling merciful. **"Good. Now that you're done with your little rebellious episode, any questions?"**

"...Why did you say that?" I asked.

**"I've said a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific if you want a clear answer."** Chill said robotically.

"Back at the bathroom with Jeremy. About me seeing myself whenever I looked at him." I clarified. "Why did you say that?"

**"I was only telling the truth."** Chill said matter-of-factly. **"You pity him. And if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, you envy him."** He stated, bored. **"You wanna tell me about that or should I look through your thoughts for the answer?"** Chill asked, raising an eyebrow. He was giving me that _look._ I sighed heavily, deciding I should just tell the Squip the truth.

"You know how you said a Squip's job is to fix the 'weak' and 'pathetic' individuals?" I asked, and Chill answered with a hum. "...I'm starting to think you're destroying my life instead of fixing it." I admitted. Chill kept his gaze forward, pinpointed at me, and it was at that moment I felt the air thicken. I gulped thickly, wondering if I should've said that. The silence grew more intense as we continued to stare at each other and all I wanted was for Chill to answer.

**"Control Shock: Level 3."** I jolted forward, a shudder crawling down my spine. The shock was more like a soft buzz that had my skin prickling with goosebumps. The Control Shock have never been lower than Level 5, so I was left confused as to why Chill set it that low. **"Don't ever doubt me, Rich."** Chill murmured, and I hummed back. **"Ya'know what, since you did a good job today, I've decided to give you a treat."** He said, changing the subject. **"(M/n), incoming, nine o'clock."** Turning around, I smiled brightly as the doors open to reveal (M/n) himself, just like Chill predicted.

"Hey you." I greeted sweetly, my smile growing as (M/n) leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"This is really sweet of you, waiting for me and all." (M/n) said, giving me another kiss. "Wanna grab some slurpees and head back to my place?" He asked. I glanced back at Chill for his approval, but the Squip was gone. Meaning I was free. Free from his homophobic/biphobic rules and his nasty attitude. Temporarily. Although it was better than nothing. Looking back up at his boyfriend, my smile turned into a happy carefree grin.

"I would like that. Very much."

"Great." (M/n) said, returning the grin, ultimately making me blush. Yeah, (M/n) always did that to me. He sure knows how to make a boy blush. "Hey, I heard they're coming up with this new flavor of slurpee." (M/n) said as we started walking.

"Cool. I wanna be the first to try it." I said excitedly.

"You'll be the first to know."

* * *

"You didn't!"

"But I did!" We shared a bubbly laugh, clutching our stomachs as we tried to keep ourselves from falling onto the floor. Our laughter then settled down, chuckles turning to soft snickers as we leaned on each other. "I missed this." (M/n) mumbled, running his hand through my hair.

"Missed what?" I asked curiously.

"Touching you." (M/n) answered bluntly. "I miss a lot of things actually." He added. "I miss running my hand freely through your hair. I miss having you straddle my hips and laying on top of me. I miss calling you Richie or Puddin' Cup. Like I said, I miss a lot of things. Things that we barely do anymore." He explained, and I listened. "But I mostly miss your lisp. Where did it go?"

"I got rid of it." I answered almost immediately. "My lisp was stupid."

"Your lisp was what caught my attention." (M/n) countered, kissing my cheek to comfort me. I was always sensitive about my lisp. I still might be. I honestly don't know. "It was cute. Just like you."

"I'm not cute." I protested, blushing in embarrassment. (M/n) chuckled. "I'm not."

"No. No, you're not." (M/n) then agreed, surprising me. I could almost feel my heart breaking. When... "Cute doesn't even begin to describe you." (M/n) said, pulling me into his lap and resting his hands on my flushed cheeks, before creeping down to my collarbone. Then to my shoulders, down my arms, slithering over my hips, and resting on my rear. I gasped, my blush invading to the tips of my ears. "You're sexy."

"L-liar."

"I would never." (M/n) said, grabbing my right arm and laying a kiss over the **Rage & Love** tattoo, his other hand traveling up my shirt. "I remember this." He said. "Do you?"

"Yes." I remembered clearly. It was during freshman year, two months after the Lilly incident. I thought if I got a tattoo then I would be noticed. So I went down to this shop called Pins and Needles. That's where I met (M/n). His uncle owned the place and he would let the punk hang around the parlor. As long as (M/n) didn't disturb the costumers. For a punk, he was very sweet. Still is.

"And this one?" (M/n) asked, his hand trailing up my arm to my shoulder, where another tattoo laid: a drum set with a heart on the bass drum. "What about this one?"

"I remember that too." I said, nodding. "I came back to the parlor for another tattoo, but you weren't around."

"Good thing too." (M/n) said, his eyes trailing over the **Rage & Love** tattoo, tracing the jagged messy edges. "That one looks like a prison tattoo." He joked, making me laugh. "You never did tell me why you got it. The drum tattoo, I mean."

"I got it because I have a great taste in art _and_ music, duh." I joked. (M/n) merely rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I got it to impress you. I thought maybe if you saw it then you'd like me. Maybe say I wasn't a wimp or something." I said, shrugging halfheartedly. (M/n) chuckled and shook his head.

"I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you." (M/n) said with a confident and proud smile, resting his hands on my thighs.

"And when was that?" I asked, leaning in my boyfriend's touch.

"When you first said 'hello'."


	4. Tired

**Fast-forward:** October 30th  
(M/n)'s living room

I twirled my fingers through my boyfriend's messy hair, listening to the soft sighs and cute purring emitting from him. His nose nuzzled in my stomach and his fingers twiddled with the hem on my tank top while _Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor_ played on the TV. Within the first ten minutes, we were surprisingly hooked. It was (M/n) who encouraged me to even watch a Tyler Perry movie, since I had never even heard of the man or even watched any of his works of art. _"Baby Boy, you've gotta watch."_ Needless to say, I was already quoting the characters.

"I didn't know Kim Kardashian could act."

"She's actually pretty decent." (M/n) said, nodding to himself. That's when we heard the front door open. Me and (M/n) knew it was his uncle coming back from work.

"Uncle Terrance!" We cheered in unison, greeting the man with smiles on our faces as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Not freaky at all." Terrance mumbled as he hung his keys on the little hook next to the door. "What are you boys watching?"

"Temptation." We answered in perfect sync, laughing loudly. Terrance rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys get to the part where the marriage counselor reveals-"

"WOAH!" We screeched, startling the man as we jumped up in outrage.

"SHUT UP!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"OK!" Terrance exclaimed, and so we ceased our screaming. "It was just a joke guys." Terrance said, grasping his chest. "Remind me never to try pulling a stunt like that again."

"Sorry." We mumbled in apology, relaxing.

"You guys and being in sync." Terrance murmured. "Always disgustingly cute, huh?"

"We aren't even trying." We said, totally in sync once again. (M/n) chuckled and crashed our lips together to shut me up. Terrance playfully rolled his eyes with a huff, waving us off.

"Enjoy the movie boys." He said, and turned on his heels to head upside. Most likely to turn in for the night.

"Oh, wait!" I cried out, suddenly remembering something important. Terrance stopped in his tracks and (M/n) paid attention. "Can (M/n) come withe me to a Halloween party hosted by my best friend tomorrow night?" I asked, pulling out the puppy eyes. Terrance chuckled and roughly ruffled my hair.

"Wouldn't be Halloween without a party." Terrance said, and I nodded in agreement before swatting his hand away to fix my hair. "Sure he can go, I won't stop you from taking him." He said. And then he disappeared upstairs.

"Thank you!" I cheered in a sing-song voice, pumping my fist in the air. I then returned to my little blanket nest with (M/n) and focused my attention on the movie.

"Hey." (M/n) took my chin between his index and thumb, turning my head to face him. "What's this about a Halloween party?" (M/n) asked, raising a curious brow.

"Jake is hosting a Halloween party at his house since his parents are out of town. I wanted to know if you wanted to come." I said, hoping he would agree. (M/n) hummed in pretend thought, but saw how desperate I was and decided to finally answer.

"Hell yeah, I'll go." I cheered and kissed his cheek, feeling victorious. But as I pulled away, I saw something wrong.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, but he shook his head. "Don't brush me off. I can see it in your eyes." I pointed out, and he sighed.

"I can't help but think about Jeremy." (M/n) replied. "I know you don't practically like him, but something is up with that boy. He doesn't come by 7-Eleven anymore for slushies with Michael and he barely talks to the poor guy. I haven't seen him in the halls either and when I do, I always seem to find him with Brooke and he barely makes an effort to acknowledge me. I'm worried." (M/n) explained, tightening his grip on my shirt. I tensed up, suddenly feeling trapped. I too noticed a big change in Jeremy's behavior. He was more dick-ish and impulsive now. He was dating Brooke and started hanging out with my group of friends. He never mentioned Michael and when one of us did, he just brushed it off. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"That's too bad..." I mumbled lamely. I couldn't tell (M/n) about the Squips. I couldn't tell him how I fucked up their friendship. If (M/n) found out he wouldn't love me anymore.

**"It'll be Lilly all over again."** Chill said, whispering in my ear. **"You don't want that do you, Rich? You don't wanna lose him, do you?"**

**"No."** I responded back immediately. I knew Chill was taunting me. I knew he was faking concern. But I couldn't lose (M/n). I need him.

**"Then you better keep your goddamn mouth shut."** Chill demanded.

"Baby." I jumped at the sound of (M/n)'s voice, nearly falling off the couch in fright. I nearly took (M/n) with me too. "Woah, careful!" (M/n) quickly grabbed onto me and held us steady. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He looked ready to sit up, but I stopped him. Putting my hand on his head, I guided him back down into his laying position. "Rich-" I shushed him softly, running my hand through his hair. (M/n) sighed in content and buried his nose in my stomach once again.

"I'm fine." I finally answered. "Just a little dizzy is all." I added. The guilt grew, a pain growing in the pit of my heart as I continued to lie to my boyfriend. But I couldn't risk losing him. (M/n) is the only one that truly loves me.

Halloween night  
Jake's house

I straightened out my costume, a prideful grin stretching across my lips as I stood outside on the porch. The door then opened to reveal Jake. He dressed as Prince. He managed to pull the look off actually, even with the ridiculous curly wig.

"Whaddup Prince." I greeted jokingly, making him laugh.

"Sup. And who are you supposed to be?" Jake asked, an amused smirk on his face. I made an offended and rather comical sound, earning yet another laugh.

"Jason, duh!"

"With a loaf of bread?" Jake asked, pointing to the loaf of bread in my hand.

"I didn't have a machete." I said with a casual shrug as Jake invited me inside. Inside the music was loud and bumping. Everyone was either dancing or with their own little clichés or in the kitchen pigging out. I saw Christine chatting animatedly with Jenna. The aspiring actress was dressed as a renaissance princess and the gossip was dressed as a scary ass clown. I saw Jeremy sitting alone on the couch wearing a one-piece costume, but I couldn't really tell what he was supposed to be. And I saw Chloe leaning against the wall with her eyes pinpointed on Jeremy, decked out in a sexy baby costume. Although it was more ridiculous than sexy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jake offered, but I shook my head. I didn't want to fuck up Chill's programming. "Alright, but if you need anything just holler." Jake said, and patted my shoulder before walking away to tend and converse with the other party-goers. Before I could go venture off, I felt a cold breeze and figured another guest came.

"Well now, if it isn't Jason Vooerhees." I heard someone say from behind me. I spun around and my boyish grin shifted into a soft smile.

"Hey (M/n)." I greeted my boyfriend, who stood in the open doorway.

"Hey Rich." He greeted back, matching my smile. "Come out here for a sec'. Ain't nobody outside." (M/n) said, holding out his hand. I didn't hesitate and took his hand, letting him drag me outside and closing the door behind me. "Don't you look cute." He said, making me blush. I analyzed his attire, my eyes gliding over the costume until I realized who he was.

"Red Hood." I said, gesturing to his costume. "You look sexy."

**"What the hell are you doing?"** Chill growled, startling me. **"Go back inside."** I hissed in pain and dropped the bread loaf, feeling a familiar buzz crawling down my spine.

**"Turned the shocks back down to Level 5 again, huh? You pussy."** I spat back, growling under my breath in pain as Chill continued to turn the power up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" (M/n) asked in panic, holding my head in his hands. The shocks continued.

"Hurts..." I blurted out, my voice soft and my knees wobbly.

**"Don't submit!"**

"Lets get you home." (M/n) suggested, but I shook my head.

"We came to have fun." I said, forcing myself to stand up straight. Giving him a weak smile.

"Your eyes-"

"Let me get up a drink." I interrupted, opening the door and guiding him back inside. It all happened so fast; I saw Brooke running downstairs with tears in her eyes and heading towards the front door to leave. But I stopped her.

"P-please leave me al-alone." Brooke said tearfully, her sexy dog costume looking out of place with her sad demeanor.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my friend. She shouldn't be crying and I've never saw her cry before. Instead of answering, Brooke simply pushed pass me. I could hear her loud sobbing over the music.

"I'll take care of her." (M/n) said, nudging his thumb outside. I reluctantly agreed to his decision and watched as he closed the door, disappearing from sight. That's when another wave of pain had hit me and I slouched against the door, catching myself before I could fall.

**"You're making an ass of yourself."**

**"Look, I just wanna hang out with my boyfriend."** I said, pushing myself off the slab of wood.

**"You're gonna ruin your reputation just to be a fag?"** Chill sneered, appearing in a flurry of pixels. He looked unimpressed and disgusted. **"What a fucking disappointment."**

**"I dare you to say that fucking slur to me again."** I growled, all-the-while trying to keep a smile on my face as other people glanced my way. " **Fuck off."**

**"I'm trying to help you, but you're making everything so difficult."** Chill groaned, throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

**"I don't need your shitty help anymore."**

**"Quit the shit."** Chill scoffed. **"I picked you off the ground when you were just a gross loser-"**

**"This shit again-"**

**"I turned you into an idol, Richard!"** Chill yelled. **"I fixed you, I'm _fixing_ you!"**

**"You're _breaking_ me."** I seethed, clenching my fists. Chill puffed out a sigh through his nose, collecting himself.

**"...Will you just hear me out?"** He asked calmly. I paused, taking in a breath before nodding shortly. **"I'm gonna be real honest with you, Rich. You're still the underdog."**

**"Not this shit again."** I groaned, and processed to walk away from the Squip.

**"Listen!"** Chill yelled in protest, manifesting in my path to stop me short. **" _You_ can be at the top. This could be _your_ party."** He continued, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. **"And all you have to do is get rid of Jakey D over there."** Chill said, pointing over to the staircase where Jake was with Chloe, his arm wrapped around her affectionately.

"W-what?" I stuttered aloud, stumbling back in disbelief. Was Chill really asking me to kill my best friend? **"No!"**  I refused. **"I can't! I won't!"**

**"You don't have a fucking choice, Richard!"** Chill screamed angrily, causing me to flinch. **"Jake was never your real friend anyway. I set up your friendship. To him you were the boy with a goofy lisp that constantly tripped throughout the halls. The boy that got pied in the face and then iced. To Jake you were the fucking laughingstock of the school!"** He ranted in rage. I choked on my own shit, trying to stifle a sob because I was afraid Chill was right. Was that all I ever was to Jake? Did Jake even remember Freshman Me. Chill sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. **"I'll give you five minutes to think this over. After that..."**

"System Override." I finished for him, my voice at a whisper.

**"Smart boy."** Chill murmured emotionlessly, before disappearing from my sight. Everything was on the clock now. I let out a shaky sigh, trying to contain myself. Trying not to appear me. Trying not to let the Freshman Rich show.

"Hey, Richie-boy!" A hand slapped itself on my shoulder and Dustin Kropp came into view. "What are you just standing around for? This is a party, you should be having fun." Dustin said, leaning on me heavily. "And by the smell of it, you're completely sober."

"You got any Mountain Dew Red?" I asked, ignoring his useless babbling. I made up my mind: I had to get rid of Chill. Dustin gave me a funny look in reply. "Answer the question."

"No. Besides that shit was discontinued in the '90s or somethin'." Dustin said. "Why do you want it anyways?"

"No reason." I said before walked away. Left and right, I asked if anyone had any Mountain Dew Red. But they either gave me funny looks or said the same stupid answer. "It's like normal Mountain Dew, but red." I explained. Still though, nobody knew what I was talking about or why I wanted it so badly. "SERIOUSLY, WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?!" I exclaimed over the noise, losing patience. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, their eyes judging and the air grew too thick to the point I started feeling lightheaded. "GOD!" I couldn't take it anymore and ran pass Jake upstairs, my mind wandering and my body moving through the air. I found myself in front of the bathroom and started knocking loudly on the door in hopes someone was in there. Someone that could probably help. And there was, but all I heard was troubled mumbling. Panic attack. 'They have enough on their plate, I should go.' I thought. I turned to leave and was surprised to find (M/n) standing in my path.

"Babe..."

"Rich, Baby, tell me what's wrong. You're all over the place." (M/n) said, pain and worry in his eyes. I didn't like it. I hated that look on his face. I hated that I caused him this much grief. 'Please, don't worry about me. Don't be concerned for me!' Launching forward, I latched my arms around his neck and slammed my lips onto his. The kiss was harsh and needy, grounding. It hurt but it was still soft, passionate. Pulling away, I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck.

"I adore you." I whispered, laying a kiss on the exposed skin. "God, I adore you." I whimpered, kissing up his jawline and pecking his lips. "I adore you so fucking much." Reluctantly I pulled myself off him, shouldering pass him and finding myself in the guest bedroom. I immediately slammed the door shut and locked it. I started rummaging through the closet, the dresser, under the bed, anywhere for something! That's when I found a box of matches. I took them and stood in the middle of the trashed room, holding them in my shaky hands. Considering the last desperate option: killing myself. 'Am I really going to do this?' I thought, opening the box and taking out a single match. Holding it between my fingers. All I had to do was light it...

**"You're really going to stoop this low, Rich?"** Chill asked, startling me as he manifested in front of me. **"Low blow, Rich, low blow."** He said, taking a step towards me. That's how close he managed to get; I presented the match and threatened to light the damn thing. That's what made him stop.

"Shut up! And don't you **fucking** move." I demanded, pressing the head of the match to the coarse striking surface. "One more fucking step closer and I'll light us both up." I threatened. "Hell, that's what I'm planning on doing anyway. So it's a win-lose situation."

**"W-woah there, Rich."** Chill stuttered, hands held up in surrender. **"Ca-calm down, buddy."**

"I _am_ fucking calm." I said through gritted teeth. "Don't you tell me to calm down!"

**"Why don't we talk about this?"** Chill asked, trying to negotiate. **"Huh? Can we talk this out?"** He asked, faux care and concern in his voice. I shook my head, refusing to put my trust in him anymore.

"I _tried_. I tried reasoning with you countless times, but I'm done." I said, tears rushing down my face. "I'm tired..."

**"After all I've done for you and you're really going to kill yourself?!"** Chill yelled, trying to turn this on me, trying to pin all of this on me.

"Getting desperate now aren't we, Chill?" I taunted. He didn't answer and instead pursed his lips, keeping them sealed. "No snarky reply? No witty comeback?" I questioned, continuing my harsh teasing. I wanted to see what he was going to do, what he was going to say. I wanted him to say something, anything. Because I _deserve_ a fucking answer. "Say something. Answer me, you heartless dick!" I screamed, causing him to jump in fear. For the first time ever, Chill was intimidated by me. "How does it feel to be the weak one?" I asked, finally lighting up the match.

**"Rich, you don't wanna do this-"**

"You're a goddamn disease!" I interrupted, and he froze. I'm done with the bullshit. "If getting rid of you means dying then I guess this is goodbye." I said, letting the match fall at my feet and onto the carpet. The flames sprouted and smoke started to cloud the room. I then heard pounding feet and someone—Dustin—scream:

"FIRE!" I smiled tiredly, falling to my knees as the fire began to swallow the bedroom. That's when I heard a crash. Someone was trying to break the door down.

"RICH!" It was (M/n). "Rich, can you hear me?! Open the door!" But then his voice started to fade. Someone was taking him away... "No, Michael, stop! Rich is still in there, I need to get him out! No, Michael, please!" I closed my eyes, happy that he was going to be just fine. The smoke soon became nauseating, but I stayed.

**"Get up."** Chill growled, but I stayed put. **"Get up!"** He yelled, but I refused. **"RICH, GET UP OR WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"** Chill exclaimed in fear, shocking me. The Control Shocks were set to the highest setting, but I didn't budge. I sat through the pain, letting the flames embrace me and the smoke choke me. I then fell onto my side, struggling for breathe. But I didn't get up.

"I'm ready..." I said to Chill, but also to myself. And as the world started to fade, I heard someone else call out to me as the door broke down. Jake.

"RICH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 7:36 AM. I was supposed to be asleep, but ideas came into my head... So much angst...


	5. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine ends up finding out about (M/n) and Rich; (M/n) goes to visit Rich and soon enough Jake tags along. The two end up having a small heartfelt conversation involving Rich.

The next afternoon  
Third person's P.O.V  
Middleborough High School

"Ok, quiet everyone, quiet!" Mister Reyes gathered his remaining theater children, rounding them up in the house as he stood on the stage. "I know there are rumors going on about Rich and Jake, but we cannot focus on that right now. Now we must practice." He said, although it looked as if his little speech went in one ear and out the other to some people. (M/n) scoffed angrily, but continued to paint the backdrop for the show. "Christine, I'm leaving you in charge while I go talk to one of our techies." Mister Reyes said hurriedly, rushing off without getting an answer from the girl. Nevertheless Christine sprung into action.

"Ok," Christine started, rubbing her hands on her jean jacket nervously. "I know we're down two people, but we can pull this show off if we work really hard. Our show is just less than two weeks, so we better get started."

"Who is gonna play Jake's part?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I don't know yet." Christine admitted sheepishly. "But I'm sure Mister Reyes knows."

"And who is taking Rich's place?" Chloe jumped in. "Assuming he hasn't fled to Bombay already." She added. (M/n) halted his painting, gripping the paintbrush as he turned towards the group of theater kids. "I mean, I'd flee the country too if I had set my best friend's house on fire." Chloe said, giggling to herself. (M/n) growled and jumped to his feet, tossing the brush into the paint bucket as he stomped towards the ignorant girl.

"Fuck you, Valentine." (M/n) hissed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Rich is in the fucking hospital with Jake. If you're really his friend then you would've already known." He said, glaring at her. Chloe glared back, her arrogant smile turning into a sneer. "I'm sure you got a brain in that thick head of yours, right smartass? You ever gonna use it?" Chloe was practically shaking in angry and fuming at this point. Brooke tried to hold her back, but Jenna told Brooke to let her go. "Did you go see Rich or Jake at all in their time of need? That's my question."

"Keep Jake's name out of your mouth!" Chloe screamed in (M/n)'s face, startling almost everyone.

"Defending Jake, but completely ignoring Rich. Nice."

"Your point?" Chloe inquired.

"Hop off Jake's dick for once."

"I could say the same for you." Chloe hissed. "And we both know we're not talking about Jake."

"Ok!" Christine jumped between the two, hands clasped together nervously as she tried to think of what to do. "How 'bout we do a vocal activity, you know, to help prepare our voices." Christine then suggested, hoping that would keep everyone distracted. "Everyone start simple and then work your way up. I have to talk to (M/n) outside." Christine said, taking (M/n) by the arm and guiding the artist outside into the hall. (M/n) sighed heavily and pulled his arm from the girl's grasp.

"Thank y-"

"You love him don't you?" Christine interrupted, her words blunt and her tone serious. (M/n) choked on his words, shocked. Christine hummed and leaned closer to the boy, watching him closely as he began to sputter. Her eyes then widened. "You do..." She gasped. (M/n) knew he couldn't lie anymore and nodded, combing a hand through his hair. "How much?" She asked, surprising the punk. "Rich has been my friend since freshman year and I deserve answers."

"Rich is my everything." (M/n) stated boldly. "He's all I ever seem to think about and I can't lose him like this." He said, choking back the tears as the thought of Rich never being in his life again. Sure, he was a teenager, but he didn't want to lose the love he had. A love that he was afraid of never having again. "I adore him."

"Good answer." Christine said softly, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "And if you adore him so much, go be with him." She said, catching him off guard. "Rich is important to you."

"But the set for the play..." (M/n) trailed off. "Christine, theater is your life, I can't ruin this for you." He said. Christine laughed and shook her head.

"Rich needs you more than we do right now." She said kindly. "Go on, Romeo." (M/n) smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead.

"Thank you so much." He said gratefully, before running off towards the exit. Christine smiled to herself, praying for the both of them.

"Young love."

Later that evening  
Dove Israel Hospital  
(M/n)'s P.O.V

The walk to Rich's hospital room was fairly quiet between me and the nurse. I passed by other patients, visitors, nurses, and doctors until we stopped outside of room 227.

"This is your stop." The nurse said, smiling at me sweetly. "He still hasn't waken up yet, so please be gentle." She warned me.

"No worries..." My eyes glided over her lilac scrubs until I found her nametag: Monica Reid. "No worries, Monica. I'll be very careful." I assured the woman. "I adore him too much to cause him any pain." I said, smiling fondly to myself. Monica's smile grew and she stepped aside as she opened the door. The room was quiet, aside from the humming of the AC and a small breeze filled the room. The bed near the door was still empty and neatly made. The baby blue curtains that separated the room were pulled back to reveal Rich's bed where the sleeping teen remained. Rich's bed was placed near a wide window and was elevated so Rich was laying in a comfortable position. Like Monica had said, Rich was still sleeping. Breathing softly into the breathing mask the doctors gave him, his left hand gripping onto the suspended bar. I entered quietly and crossed the room, taking a seat by Rich's side. "Hi Baby." I greeted softly, my eyes gliding over the oxygen mask to the gauzes incasing his body.

"You should keep talking to him." Monica said, startling me. I honestly forgot she was still there. "Coma patients are still able to hear you, so you should talk. It helps."

"Helps who?" I asked curiously. She shrugged with a shake of her head.

"That's for you to figure out." Monica said, before she turned around and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her. I turned back to Rich and took a deep breath, exhaling as I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants. "Hi Baby." I greeted once again. "God, I wish you were awake. I hope to see those pretty eyes and hear that lovely voice of yours."  I said, my voice lowering to a whisper. My head extending to touch him, but I resisted. 'His wounds are still fresh.' I reminded myself. "What have you done to me?" I inquired, chuckling, "I can't seem to function without you. How crazy is that?" A knock then caught my attention and I turned my focus to the door. "Come in!" I called out, and moments later Jake Dillinger wheeled himself inside. He looked surprised to see me, although we were on the same page.

"Hey." Jake greeted, both curious and awkward.

"Hey." I greeted back, just as curious and awkward. I watched as Jake wheeled himself to my side, his eyes focused on Rich.

"You came to see Rich?" Jake asked, glancing in my direction. I nodded. 'What else would I be here for?' I thought in confusion. "Finally." Jake said, sighing in relief. "I was starting to think everyone forgot about him." He said sadly, speaking softly to the point he was almost mumbling. "Who are you to Rich anyway?" He asked, fully facing me. I sucked in a breath. I can't tell him the truth. At least not yet.

"I can't say." I said. Jake hummed in dissatisfaction, but still nodded anyway. "But just know I care." I added. Jake nodded once again, looking me up and down. Analyzing me as it seemed. Still curious, but now he was cautious. I honestly didn't blame him.

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

"Yo." Jake pushed my shoulder, startling me. I was drifting off again. I stretched my arms over my head, yawning loudly. 'How long have I been here again?' I questioned myself. I then turned to Jake, humming in acknowledgement. "I thought visiting hours ended at 10." Jake said, barely stifling his own yawn.

"It does."

"Dude, I don't know if you know this, but it is almost 11." Jake stated, throwing me in a loop. Why haven't I been kicked out yet? "I guess that's fine though." He added. "Rich will need the company."

"Aren't you gonna stay too?" I asked, baffled. Jake blinked, puzzled.

"I figured..." Jake trailed off, but I knew what he wanted to say. I chuckled tiredly and shook my head. Jake bit his lip and stayed put. I smiled and turned to the side, pulling my legs close so I was scrunched up on the chair. "How long have you been friends with Rich?" I asked interested, although I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Best friends." Jake corrected, making me laugh. "But seriously we've been best friends since sophomore year." Jake answered. "I honestly want to continue our friendship."

"I thought you were pissed." I said, puzzled. "He burned down your ho-"

"But not because he wanted to." Jake said defensively, catching me off guard. "Sorry." Jake apologized immediately. "I don't care what he did. Rich is my best friend no matter what. A house is replaceable, but Rich isn't."

"I understand what you mean." I murmured.

"My turn." Jake then said, and I told him to fire away. It was only fair that I share a little information about myself as well. "How long have you been dating Rich?" Jake asked, sending me into another state of shock. "Don't think I didn't notice. You guys go grab slurpees everyday at 7-Eleven after school and give each passing glances throughout the day."

"You and Christine are so observant." I joked. "We've been dating since freshman year."

"Four years. That's a strong bond."

"So is three." I countered. "Rich trusts you."

"And I trust him." Jake said, smiling happily. "You promise to never hurt him?" Jake asked, and I scoffed at the insulting question.

"I rather die." I answered seriously. "And do you promise to never hurt him?"

"I rather break my legs all over again." Jake replied, just as serious. "You're serious, huh?" He inquired.

"I am." I said, passing Rich a fond glance. Jake chuckled.

"Ya'know, you're alright."

"So are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I was supposed to be sleeping...


	6. Temporary Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are still talking about the fire and this pisses off (M/n); Chill is back and decides to have a little pep talk with Rich.

The next afternoon  
Middleborough High School

_"(M/n), please go to school." Terrance said sternly. "I know you, you were planning on staying at the hospital." I sighed heavily, slouching forward. "Rich will be here after you get out of school, I promise."_

_"I know that." I mumbled. "I just want him to wake up. I know, it's barely been three days, but please try to understand. I personally want to see him open up those pretty brown eyes." I said, practically gushing as I brushed aside the stray locks that laid over Rich's shielded eyes. Terrance sighed. I knew he had gotten used to my affections for Rich and my need for wanting to stay by his side, but I knew the only thing on Terrance's mind was getting me away from Rich. I knew..._

_"I know." Terrance said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "But Rich wouldn't want you cooped up in here." He said. I bit my lip, trying not to fall for the card he was pulling. But... "Besides, your mother will kill both you and me if she finds out you skipped school." I sighed once more, but I understood. "C'mon, let's go home so you can get cleaned up."_

 

 

I soon started to regret my decision. I've been receiving text messages from every fucking student in Middleborough about the damn fire. A fire that happened barely a week ago. The text messages didn't ceased until my phone finally died, which was when I arrived at my first period class. Those fucking text messages...

_Rich set a fire and he burned down the house._

_Rich set a fire and he leveled the town._

_Rich set a fire and he fled to Bombay._

_Rich set a fire because he knew he was gay._

_Rich set a fire and he's totally dead._

All I wanted to do was skip school and visit Rich, but that's the first place my Uncle would look. So I continued to go about my business, shrugging off anyone who wanted to gossip about Rich and the fire. Some even asked about my whereabouts yesterday, wanting to know where I went after I ran out of play rehearsal early. 'Jenna.' I thought bitterly. The bell then rung, bringing me out of my thoughts. Lunchtime. I exited the classroom and headed towards the front doors, deciding to eat outside despite it being cold out. However I'd rather be freezing than be inside to hear about the latest gossip.

"(M/n)!" I immediately stopped walking and turned around to meet with green eyes. Brooke Lohst. Jeremy's ex-girlfriend. "I texted you last night and this morning. Ya'know, about the fire. I told you to spread the word, but you didn't." Brooke said. I huffed and rolled my eyes, recalling the unexpected text I got from Brooke. Jake was quiet shocked to see the text and then disturbed as the text messages kept coming from different people. We ended up falling asleep soon after. And even when I woke up, the messages were still coming.

"You all ended up killing my phone." I stated blandly. "Besides, it's unnecessary. You all seem to be doing a pretty good job." I said sarcastically. "Plus I don't even know the whole story. Nobody does!"

"I do, I swear!" Brooke protested.

"C'mon!" I scoffed, knowing she was lying through his teeth. "Last time I checked, you were outside crying on Jake's porch. And you can't lie to me because I was there, comforting you." I said, reminding the blonde girl. She blushed shamefully.

"Yeah, well, I mean I wasn't there the entire time, but I know what happened from Chloe."

"She doesn't know jack-shit! Like I said before, none of you do. While you were crying your heart out on the porch, Jenna was taking shots, Jake was sulking in the kitchen with Dustin before he went off to fuck Chloe, and Chloe...well we already know where she was."

"And how would you know?"

"Jake told me." I stated. "Yesterday I went to visit Rich and Jake came by. We talked and he told me his side of the story."

"I'm sticking with my story."

"And that's the thing, it's a story." I said, confusing the girl. "You seem to be having a hard time understanding, so let me help you out." I said, deciding to switch gears. "I know plays and musicals are to different 'genres' within theater and I know Christine will kill me for mixing the two up or whatever, but it's about to get all High School Musical up in here." Brooke blinked and sputtered to respond, but I held up my hand. Cutting her off as I began to sing. _"O-M-G, Brooke. Listen close, look! Wait until I tell you what I heard."_ I started, my words laced with false cheer and excitement. _"It's too fucked to 'spread the word'. Open your ears, and yeah, this might sound a little rehearsed."_

"(M/n), please." Brooke sighed. "You're being ridiculous." She said, frowning.

"I know." I agreed. _"OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, so!"_ I then continued. _"At the very end of the Halloween party, the very end of the Halloween party, did you see Rich?"_

"No, I was crying." Brooke confessed, and I nodded upon finally getting the answer I wanted to hear.

_"Well he was behaving weirdly, just plain acting funny. Going to and fro, gave me a run for my money."_

_"He's gotta learn to tone it down."_ Brooke joined in, playing along as it seemed. _"Can't really 'live it loud' for a smol boy."_

"No, but Rich was just fine." I stated, and Brooke's previous frown deepened. "No, I'm serious, Rich was just fine." I repeated. _"So you can't blame the things he did that night on the entire party. I was pulled out of the blaze, but luckily things didn't get gory."_

"Why did you stay back?" Brooke asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

"...That's not important right now." I replied hesitantly, rubbing my forearm. _"So do you want me to tell you?"_ I asked, getting back on track.

"Spit it out, spit it out." Brooke said encouragingly, choosing to ignore the slight change in topic.

"You really want me to tell you?" I asked, taunting the girl.

"Spit it out, spit it out."

_"I rather keep part of this a secret, since we aren't the closest friends."_ I said, and Brooke didn't bother to deny it. _"Really, all I can tell you is what happened at the party's end..."_ My grip tightened, my dull nails piercing through my clothes and into my skin. My false cheerfulness turning into genuine defense and anger. _"Rich set a fire and he burned down the house. That's all! Rich set a fire and he burned down the house. Fuck off! Everybody must've been dreaming since nobody had seen when Rich set a fire and he burned down the house. When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!"_ I cried out, throwing my fists down. Brooke wrung her wrists nervously, knowing I wasn't finished. And she was right. _"Rich set a fire and he burned down the house. Rich set a fire, but he didn't level the town. Rich set a fire and he's still in New York. Rich set a fire and he's feeling miserably. Rich set a fire and he isn't dead. Rich set a fire and he's laying in a hospital bed. Rich-"_ I choked. Tears gliding down my cheeks while I choked back the gross sobbing. She didn't deserve to see me at my lowest. I let out a shaky exhale, wiping the tears away. I was...tired. Tired of singing just to get my point across. Tired of the bullshit excuses. Tired of being angry. Tired of feeling...empty. "Rich is in a coma, Brooke."

"I-"

"Rich is in serious pain and you're only making things worst." I interrupted, clenching and unclenching my fists. "It was good talking to you, I guess..." I said, turning around to exit the building and ignoring the girl as she called after me. Once outside, I ended bumping into someone and stumbling back. I looked up to see it was my Uncle.

"No time to explain, c'mon." Terrance said, going behind me and pushing me forward. I blinked in confusion, all-the-while stumbling my way towards his car.

"But-"

"No time to explain!"

* * *

Later that night  
Dove Israel Hospital  
Rich's P.O.V

_**Beep.......** _

_Go away._

_**Beep..............** _

_Shut up!_

_**Beep.....................**_

_Somebody please turn that off._

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the obnoxious beeping a some damn machine. The first thing saw when I woke up was a white ceiling. But it was dark. Further adjusting to the darkness, I realized I wasn't in Heaven nor Hell. Instead I was in a hospital. Turning my focus to the left, I saw (M/n). His head nestled in his elbows while his hand rested on my hip. His hair was a shaggy mess and there were bags under his eyes. 'He is such a sweetheart.' I thought, wanting nothing more than to brush the stray locks out of his face. 'How long have I been here?' I thought, my eyes trailing around the room. **"REBOOTING."** I jumped at the sudden voice in my head, before I realized what was going on. I tried to tell it to stop, but it just ignored me. Then it was done. **"NOW ACTIVATING YOUR SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSOR, AKA CHILL."** I sucked in a sharp breath and watched as pixels of different shades of blue appeared at the foot of my bed. And soon Chill was there, stretching his arms over his head with a fake yawn. He was teasing me.

**"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."** Chill said as a form of greeting, twisting and turning his body until he was satisfied. He then began to look me over, tilting his head with a hum. **"You look different. Have you done something with your hair?"** He asked in a joking manner, before shaking his head, mumbling. Then he snapped his fingers in faux realization. **"That's right, the fire!"** He said, cheering. **"Ya'know, you had me going there at the party. For the first time in my time I was afraid. But luckily I'm back in the drivers seat now."** Chill said with a cruel smile. I bit my lip, refusing to speak. **"You're speechless I see. Surprised to see me? Me too."** Chill said, pacing back and forth from the window to the baby blue curtains. He was circling me like a shark.  **"I guess your brainless father was right about one thing. You really are a fuckup. Can't even kill yourself properly. Such a shame."** He taunted, snickering to himself. **"The sad part is that I still see potential in you, Rich. You have good qualities and I've taught you well, but your stubbornness is getting to be too much. I thought getting rid of Jake would help you upgrade, but it appears I was wrong."** I stared at Chill confused. I've heard him talking about me upgrading before, but he never did explain what it was or what it was supposed to do. However I don't think I wanted to know. **"And I think I know what is stopping you from doing so."** He said, taking slow strides towards (M/n).

"Get away from him!" I yelled, earning a smirk from the Squip. "Just leave us the fuck alone!" I yelled, lurching forwards in order to protect my boyfriend, only to be fall back in pain. This caused Chill to laugh, his crazed and amused laughter filling the room. "Why can't you just get out of my head, you sick bastard?!"

**"Oh Richard,"** Chill wiped away a fake tear, his laughter calming down to a snicker. **"Rich, Rich, Rich, Rich, we've been through this numerous times and the last times we talked about this resulted in you making your 'best friend' homeless."** He said in a sickening sweet tone, his smirk turning much more devious. **"Why is this so hard for you to understand, Rich? I'm doing this all for you."** He said, slithering to my right side. **"You need me."**

"You're fucking wrong." I growled, baring my teeth at the Squip. "You're nothing." I hissed, making Chill frown. "I never needed you and I'm an idiot for thinking I did." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. Chill's frown turned into a scowl as he roughly grasped my chin, his other hand snatching up my broken arm. His fingers then phased through the cast and his nails began piercing my skin. I screamed in pain as he twisted his hand to wrap around the sensitive burns, irritating them.

**"When are you going to learn that defying me will only bring you pain?"** Chill asked in a bored tone, but I knew he was enjoying this. **"Like I said, I'm doing this for you. And regardless, whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay. One way or another you will upgrade, and believe me it will be for the best."** He said, his tone turning gleeful while his voice started to glitch. **"I'm GOinG tO IMProvE yOUr liFE, KIDDO. STick WiTh ME aNd you'll HAVe eVErythINg IN thE palm Of YoUR HAndS."** Chill promised. **"And the first to go will be dear little (M/n)."**

"Rich..." Quickly I snapped my attention to my left, crying out in pain as I did so. "Shh, shh, I got you." (M/n) coo'd sweetly, resting his hand on my cheek. I whimpered and leaned into his touch, closing my eyes to savor the moment. "Should I get the nurse?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "Please don't leave." I begged, feeling the tears fall like raindrops. (M/n) shushed softly and leaned upwards to kiss my forehead.

"I got you, Rich." (M/n) assured me, caressing my cheek lovingly. "I got you, Baby, I promise. I'm right here."

"I adore you..." I said, my voice at a whisper and barely able to be heard. But he still did, I know he did. "I adore you so much."

"I adore you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the best way to show that Chill was glitching was to use the classical capital-lowercase-letter(s) method, since I'm still getting the hang of AO3. I even changed the sky blue color to true blue for more effect. Keep on reading, we're getting to the good stuff!


	7. Promises, Promises

_"Promise to stay..." I requested, damn-near begging. I was begging a lot lately. But screw my pride. I needed him and I would beg for his company any day._

_"I promise." (M/n) answered confidently, kissing my forehead in reassurance._

_"You'll protect me?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to hold his hand._

_"With my life." (M/n) swore, kissing my cheek. I shiver and savored his touch. I was afraid that Chill or God Himself would take (M/n) away from me._

_"I adore you." I told him, my heart burning like fire. I was calm now. I could think clearly. (M/n) chuckled softly and finally kissed me on the lips. It was a quick peck, but an actual kiss nonetheless._

_"I adore you too." (M/n) replied sweetly. Those very words kept me grounded._

 

 

"You guys are so cute together." I turned my attention to Jake. He chuckled and nodded to himself in self-confirmation. "Why did you hide him from me? (M/n) is awesome." Jake said. I gave him a wary smiling and shrugged as best as I could. "I'm not like everyone else, dude. I don't judge." Jake assured me.

"I know you don't." I said in agreement.

"So what are you, like, gay?" Jake asked curiously. "Just asking! No judgement or anything!" He quickly sputtered, making me laugh.

"No." I answered, shaking my head. "I'm bisexual which means I like both chicks and dudes." I explained. Jake hummed in deep thought and nodded. I could tell there was something still in his mind though. "What?" I asked, tilting my head as best as I could. Jake shook his head. "C'mon, don't do that, tell me." I said encouragingly.

**"I hear a confession coming on."** Chill said in a bored tone. I ignored him.

"Jake, we're best bros. You can tell me anything." I said reassuringly. "Like you said, I'm not like other people either. I don't judge." I reassured him. Chill scoffed.

**"Don't make this gay."**

"Well," Jake finally spoke up. "I was thinking." He replied lamely.

"Yeah, I know." I said jokingly. "Thinking about what?" I asked curiously. This made Jake blush. Now this kinda threw me off. Jake isn't really the bashful type. "Jake? What were you thinking about?" I asked. I didn't want to push him, but I wanted to know what was bothering him. And if I could somehow help.

"...If that label fitted me too." Jake confessed, mumbling. Once again, I was thrown off. "I mean, I know I like girls, so I know I'm not gay. But it wouldn't hurt to have a boyfriend. Although I don't mind having a partner in-between... Ya'know?"

"That's called pansexuality." We both jumped and looked to the door to see (M/n) standing in the doorway, two large boxes of pizza in his arms. "Sorry." (M/n) apologized with a chuckle, kicking the door closed and crossing the room. Putting the boxes on the nightstand besides my bed.

"Pansexuality?" Jake inquired, quirking a curious brow.

"In Greek, 'pan' means all. Being pansexual means to have no limits. To love within many forms. It's like bisexuality, but more fluid." (M/n) explained with ease. "Does that label seem to fit for you?" He asked. Jake closed his eyes, biting his lip as he rolled the meaning around in his head. He then opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I think so." Jake said confidently.

"Good." (M/n) said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "And know it's alright to be confused, 'kay?" Jake nodded once again.

"Congrats Jakey D." I said, making Jake blush once again.

**"Great, I'm surrounded by fairies."** Chill said with a disgusted groan. **"I take back everything, Jake should've died in that fire."** He said, taking a seat at the foot of my bed. **"And to think, Jake was straight. Surprise, surprise, he isn't."**

**"I hope you fucking fry, you oversized calculator."** I hissed, tossing the Squip a heated glare. Chill scowled. **"No shocks?"** I asked, noting that he didn't make a move to hurt me.

**"Don't get too cocky."** Chill said, rolling his eyes. **"I would inflict pain on you if I could, believe me. But if I overdo it I could end up killing you."** He explained in a bland tone. **"So don't tempt me, Richard."**

"So," Jake clasped his hands together, his smile turning greedy. "what's for eats?" He asked, pointing to the pizza boxes.

"A large classic Hawaiian pizza and another large pizza with the works." (M/n) stated. "Which ones do you boys want first?"

"Hawaiian!" Me and Jake cheered in unison, making (M/n) laugh.

"Are you sure you two aren't the ones dating?"

* * *

Once again the room was quiet. The soft snores of my boyfriend were barely heard over the sound of the TV and laughter coming from me and Jake as Bringing Down the House played on screen. The light from the television outshining the dark of the room. It was peaceful. Well, up until Jake decided to turn down the volume.

"Hey." My laughter calmed down and I turned to face my friend to see he was staring back at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Are you ever going to tell me the truth?" Jake asked, but I was still confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Bro, I'm not that dumb." Jake said with a shake of his head. "You've been acting strange. A lot, which almost seems like an understatement."

"I still don't understand." I said, earning a sigh.

"Freshman year." Jake said, causing my heart to nearly stop. "Rich, I remember you from freshman year."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"People don't just suddenly change. You went from nerdy to sorta stereotypical." Jake stated, making me feel almost nauseous. "What happened to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, shaking my head.

"Then tell me." My focus bounced from Jake to (M/n), watching as the punk rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Don't think I haven't noticed either, Rich. I told you this before."

**"I wouldn't bother to open my mouth if I were you."** Chill said into my ear. **"Unless you'd rather risk everything."**

"Shut up, Chill."

"Who's Chill?" My breathe caught in my throat upon realizing I said that aloud without meaning to. Chill laughed at my misfortune as he began to disappear from my side in a mix of pixels.

**"Checkmate, lover boy."** He taunted.

"Rich, who is Chill?" (M/n) asked once again.

"Chill is..." I licked my lips, trying to grasp my words. "Well, uh, Chill is..." I couldn't do it. Every time I would start I would choke on my words, causing me to start over again. This was getting to be difficult, but I couldn't just look them in the eyes and just say it. I wish I could. Before I could say anything else a hand covered my eyes, leaving me blind.

"Try now." (M/n) said softly. "Maybe this would help." He added, and he doesn't know how right he was.

"...Chill is my Squip." I finally blurted out, and as quickly as the hand appeared it left. (M/n) and Jake stared back at me, baffled. "A Squip is a supercomputer." I stated. "Its a gray oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and then tell you what to do." I further explained. "Its from Japan."

"What does this Squip do?" (M/n) asked.

"It helps you to be cool." I stated without hesitation, ignoring the growl from Chill.

"That's bullshit." Jake said, making my heart sink. I knew he wouldn't believe me. "Why would you need a dumb 'supercomputer' if you were already cool?" He asked, surprising me.

"You thought freshman me was cool?" I asked, earning scoffs from both my boyfriend and best friend.

"Duh!" Jake laughed. "Is the Squip why you burned down my house?" Jake asked, getting serious. I bit my lip.

"It's more complicated then that..." I replied, and Jake nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to get rid of it?" (M/n) asked.

"More than anything." I confessed.

**"I would stop right there."** Chill sneered. **"Say another word about the maybe and I will fry your brain."** He threatened, causing me to go raggedy.

"How do we get rid of it?" (M/n) asked eagerly. I looked over his shoulder towards Chill. The Squip stood over him, a menacing air surrounding him and a dark expression crossing his features.

**"Go ahead, Rich. I dare you."** Chill hissed, causing me to shake and my heart to stutter. I wanted to beg and cry and breakdown and scream. I wanted to tell Chill to leave (M/n) alone. He already hurt Jake, I didn't want him to hurt anyone else.

"Rich, what's wrong?" (M/n) asked worried, glancing at my heart monitor. "Rich, please." He pleaded, placing a comforting hand on my knee. "Baby, I wanna fix this."

"I got myself into this mess." I whimpered, shaking my head feverishly. I got myself into this mess and I don't know how to fix any of it without anyone else getting hurt.

"But I can't let you suffer." (M/n) said sternly, tightening his grip on the blankets. I shook my head in disagreement and kept my mouth shut. I couldn't risk Chill harming me, (M/n), or Jake. Especially them. "Chill is just a computer. There has to be a way to shut him off." He said. I bit my lip, debating if my life was worth risking this secret. "You know, don't you?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm afraid to tell you." I admitted, avoiding Chill's gaze.

"Why?" (M/n) asked. I swallowed thickly, struggling to breath.

"Control Shock..." I murmured, my voice small and almost unheard. But I knew (M/n) and Jake heard me. (M/n) clenched his hands into fists while Jake bit his tongue to keep himself from exploding. "I'm sorry, I can't say anything else." I mumbled in apology, my gaze falling on my lap.

**"Good boy, Richard."**

"We'll fix this, Rich." Jake spoke up. My head shot up and my eyes locked with his. "We swear." He promised, determined. I smiled warily.

"I don't doubt that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can steal pansexual Jake from my cold dead hands, I swear. Pansexual Jake is one of my headcanons between the Squip Squad. I have so many headcanons for these kids.  
> For example, their sexualities:  
> 
> 
> * Jake is pansexual.
>   
> 
> * Jeremy is bisexual.
>   
> 
> * Michael is gay.
>   
> 
> * Chloe is bisexual.
>   
> 
> * Jenna is lesbian, but I have another headcanon where she's asexual.
>   
> 
> * Christine is pansexual, but I have another headcanon where she's aromantic. However I have another headcanon where she's heterosexual demisexual. Although I have yet another headcanon where she's asexual.
>   
> 
> * Brooke is pansexual, but I have another headcanon where she's lesbian. However I have another headcanon where she's heterosexual.
>   
> Rich, Jeremy, and Chloe have a cute little group called Bi Bi Bi. You can take that headcanon from my cold dead hands too.  
> I also like to sprinkle some polyamory when it comes to my kids. Already look, I like to give the Squip Squad options if you couldn't already tell. 


	8. Code Red

The next morning  
(M/n)'s P.O.V

"When will Rich fully heal?" I asked Monica. The nurse hummed in thought as she flipped through her binder.

"Rich will be able to move freely by November 27th and his gauzes will be removed December 1st. But Rich will be discharged December 13th." Monica explained, smiling sympathetically. I combed my hand through my messy locks with a sigh of disbelief, but nodded in understanding. "At least he has you, right?" She inquired, trying to bring up my spirits. It could only do so much however.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. Monica nodded and turned to leave, but before she could exit the room I called out to her. "Did Rich's father ever call about his condition or even his whereabouts?" I asked, and she shook her head almost immediately. I nodded, taking in the newfound information. "Thank you..." I mumbled, and then Monica was gone.

"So does that mean no macaroni?" I chuckled softly and turned my attention to Rich. "I was looking forward to Thanksgiving this year." Rich yawned as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll save you a plate." I joked.

"Or two?" Rich inquired, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Or two." I said, giving in to his demands. Rich grinned in triumph. "I really wanted you to meet the family." I said, biting back a frown.

"I could still meet them." Rich said. "In here." He added, his eyes glancing around the room. "I don't think I'll be getting a roommate anytime soon. And if I do I guess they'll have to deal with five, maybe, ten people."

"Twenty." I corrected, and Rich repeated it back to me in awe. "You really wanna do this?" I asked, and Rich nodded immediately.

"Do you?" He asked, and I nodded without hesitation. "Awesome." Rich said, smiling fondly. "And hey, at least I'll be released before Christmas." He said, looking at the brightside of things. I nodded in agreement. "Bonus, right?"

"Definitely." I said, leaning forwards to peck his lips.

"And (M/n)?" I hummed in acknowledgement. "You didn't have to skip school for me." Rich insisted.

"They don't need me." I said, waving my hand dismissively with a scoff. "Christine is covering for me, believe me." I said. Rich stared into my eyes for two straight minutes before he finally answered:

"I do..." He replied in a distant tone. I smiled and gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek. Rich made a whining noise as he tried to bat me away, making me laugh. "Where'd Jake go?" He suddenly asked, finally noticing that the tall boy was no longer here.

"He got discharged late last night." I stated. Rich's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"His parents came to get him?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Mister Reyes." I stated, and Rich's eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline. "Yeah, I thought that was weird too."

"At least he's alright." Rich said with a nervous chuckle. I frowned. I knew exactly what he wanted to actually say.

"Chill is just a computer, Rich." I reminded him, causing him to tense up. "I'll try my hardest to get rid of him, I will." I said, brushing the stray hairs from his face. His hair was messy, no longer in its usual spike style. Instead it laid flat and curled around his ears, the red in his hair fading from its original candy red to rose red to a sweet strawberry pink. A knock at the door then interrupted my thoughts and when I turned to see who was at the door, I found myself barely able to form words.

"Hey."

"Michael..." Michael gave me a small twitchy smile and walked further into the room.

"Christine said I could find you here." Michael explained, adjusting his bookbag. "Looks like she was right."

"What do you need me for?" I asked, observing my friend.

"Really, I was worried and asked if anyone knew where you were." Michael explained. "And this is also about Jeremy." Michael added. "He's getting worst."

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

"Another reason as to why I came here." Michael said, gesturing to my boyfriend. "At the Halloween party I heard Rich screaming about Mountain Dew Red." He said, turning his full attention to Rich. I did as well. Rich shuffled awkwardly and nodded in confirmation. "If regular Mountain Dew activates the Squip, does that mean Mountain Dew _Red_ turns it off?" Michael asked. Rich glanced towards me, but I had a feeling he wasn't looking _at_ me. 'Chill.' I thought. "Rich, can Mountain Dew Red deactivate the Squip?" Michael asked again. Once again, Rich glanced in my direction, looking over my shoulder. But it was the way he did it... "That's all I needed to know." Michael mumbled, nodding to himself. "I'll be back tomorrow, I have to check something." He said hurriedly, turning on his toes and quickly exiting the room. I glanced towards Rich before darting out of my seat and chasing after Michael.

"Michael." I called after the retro boy, picking up the pace as we neared the elevator. "Michael!" I cried out, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I have to check up on something." Michael said, brushing off my hand and continue his way towards the elevator. "Trust me!" He called back, entering the elevator and pressing a single button. "I promise, I shall return." He said with a goofy confident smile, shooting me the Vulcan salute as the doors closed. I groaned and turned around to head back to Rich, where I was greeted with a baffled expression.

"Well?" Rich inquired, watching as I crossed the room and took a seat besides him once more. "What happened?"

"He said he was going to check up on something and then gave me the Vulcan salute." I deadpanned, taking my seat. Rich snorted and then burst into full-blown laughter. "I'm so serious!"

"I know!" Rich giggled. "That's what makes it so funny!" He continued to laugh, which made me happy knowing that he feeling like himself again. "You got that look on your face again." Rich commented with a daze expression written on his face.

"What look?"

"The puppy look." Rich replied. "So lovesick..."

"Lovesick huh?" I asked, earning a confident nod. "Well I've always been quite the romantic." I joked, earning a snicker. I gave a small laugh and leaned forward to touch foreheads, closing my eyes at the feeling of being close to him.

"So lovesick." Rich said quietly, his breath tickling my skin. "But so am I."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

Opening night **[November 13th]  
** Rich's P.O.V

For the remainder of the week, (M/n) and even Michael stayed by my side. Jake visited too. (M/n) and Michael skipped school while Jake came by after play rehearsal. Michael brought the entertainment while (M/n) made sure to get the food. Me and Michael ended up having friendly spats on whether slushies or slurpees were better. (M/n) never took part in the fights, but I knew for a fact what team he was supporting. Tonight was the play's opening night and no matter how many times I told (M/n) to go do his job or even go home to get some rest, he refused every single time without a second thought on the matter. _"Dustin will be in charge of the lights, I'm sure he can function without me. Besides, I can't leave you alone with that monster. Not anymore."_ That boy always was stubborn. And damn did he know exactly what to say to make my heart flutter.

"You think Michael is doing ok?" I asked concerned. Michael decided that tonight he would end it all and confront Jeremy. I just hope Jeremy's Squip doesn't retaliate.

"I'm sure everything is fine." (M/n) assured me.

"You think the play will be any good?" I asked interested. I mean, it _is_ called A Midsummer's Nightmare...

"I'd hope so." (M/n) said, playfully rolling his eyes. "You excited?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "You'll be able to move around pretty soon. You excited?" He repeated.

"Yeah. Fourteen more days and I'll be halfway th-" Suddenly I hissed in pain. (M/n)'s expression changed instantly, turning into one of worry and fear.

"Hey? You alright?" I didn't know how to really answer, so I just shrugged. I know it wasn't a Control Shock, no, it was different. It was almost like a sting or a jab. It felt like the first time I got Chill... And then the pain intensified. I screamed bloody murder, my body jerking like I was having a seizure while electricity coursed through my veins and down my spine. I didn't understand what was happening. I couldn't talk. I couldn't hear. I could only scream in agony.

**"What did you do?"** A voice spoke. Chill. Somehow I knew he was in danger. He was afraid again. Suffering. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"** I wish I knew... I thought that this would be my final moments and so I prayed to God at that moment. I prayed for Chill to go away and never come back. I prayed for everyone to be safe. I prayed for (M/n)...

"HELP!" I prayed for (M/n) to stay with me through this... "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Third person's P.O.V  
A week later

After the play the entire cast was emitted in the hospital. Nobody was allowed to visit anybody. Well _almost_ nobody. Luckily Monica snuck both (M/n) and Michael into the hospital so that they could see Jeremy and Rich, who were ironically sharing a room for the meantime. Although the boys had to hide numerous of times when nurses other than Monica came to check on the patients. Otherwise they stayed close by, praying.

"So," Michael finally spoke up, his voice bouncing off the quiet walls and gaining the punk's full attention. "I'm confused. So, you're like, Rich's boyfriend?" He asked cluelessly, his eyes darting from Rich to (M/n). The punk huffed out a small laugh.

"Yeah." He replied. "I thought that was pretty obvious." He said, but Michael shook his head. "Why is that so confusing?"

"I just thought you guys were like friends or whatever." Michael said, shrugging halfheartedly. "Plus Rich is popular and just another bully. I didn't think he would be gay."

"Rich is actually bisexual." (M/n) corrected almost instantly. "And he didn't want to bully anyone. Yeah, he wanted to be popular, but never a bully." He informed, running a hand through Rich's tousled locks, the fading red blending in with light caramel. Honestly, Rich looked so peaceful. "It all just happened so fast..." (M/n) grumbled unhappily.

"How did your relationship start?" Michael asked, both interested and bemused. (M/n)'s frown turned into a small smile.

"It was during freshman year. Springtime. He came down to my Uncle's tattoo parlor after school, where we usually hung out until my Uncle kicked us out." (M/n) said, his smile growing. "We went to 7-Eleven, having heard they installed a slurpee machine. I've always been a fan of the icy drink and wanted him to drink it with me. I still remember the flavor. Pepsi." He laughed, recalling the giddy look in Rich's eyes. "I paid and invited him over to my house. My parents are always busy and almost never house to the point my Uncle chose to move in to keep an eye on me. But Rich had never been over before so he was nervous at first, but then we got into the motion of things, ya'know? We watched movies, played Mario Party, and just...talked." His smile turned into a grin. "And then I just...asked."

"Really?"

"I just blurted it out!" (M/n) stated. "I said 'God, you look so dateable right about now.'"

"Really?" Michael asked, stunned while he tried not to laugh.

"I didn't know I said it out loud, ok?" (M/n) said sheepishly, rolling his eyes. "He blushed and asked why would I say that. I said I was only telling the truth."

"What happened next?" Michael asked eagerly.

"I asked if I could take him out sometime, and he said he was willing to try." (M/n) said, ending his story.

"That's so cute." Michael said, practically squealing. "I didn't think Rich could do cute."

"That's what he claims, yeah. But in my opinion, Rich is cute all the time."

"Sap." Michael said, earning a playful shove. "I would hate to see what you guys are like when he wakes up, now that I know you're dating." Michael joked, essentially telling (M/n) he accepted their relationship.


	9. The Loudest One

"Holy shit, Jeremy's waking up!"

"Don't be so loud."

"Sorry, I'm just really excited!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Jeremy asked, groaning as he turned towards Michael. Michael could barely sit still, knowing that Jeremy was awake and alright.

"H-how do you feel?" Michael asked, the question feeling familiar slipping off his tongue.

"Better." Jeremy answered. "I...I think Slick is gone." He said. (M/n) raised an interested brow at the name, but didn't question it.

"If he really is then...then say something only you would say." Michael said, throwing both Jeremy and (M/n) in a loop.

"Y-you think I'm lying?" Jeremy asked offended, hurt that Michael didn't believe it was really him. The Filipino boy clenched his eyes shut and shook his head feverishly in disbelief. He didn't want to look at Jeremy right now, not until he knew that the Jewish teen sitting in front of him was really Jeremy. "Michael, please-"

"Don't you fucking start!" Michael snapped, causing Jeremy to jump. He was startled and afraid. Jeremy never seen or heard Michael so angry before. "Just don't." Michael sighed, scrubbing his face. "I just have to know..." He said, his shoulders slouching in defeat. He just wanted his Player 2 back. Jeremy bit his lip, trying to think of something to say so Michael would trust him. And then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Grabbing Michael's hands, Jeremy caught his awareness.

_"You know that you are my favorite person."_ Jeremy started, singing softly. This threw (M/n) off, not expecting the teen to take this route. _"That doesn't mean that I can't still dream."_ Jeremy then took a pause to laugh. "Although, I think I'm done dreaming for now." He mumbled. "C'mon Michael." He then said. "You know the next line."

_"Is it..."_ Michael paused, clearing his throat. _"Is it really true I'm your favowite person?"_

_"Yeah, we're never not gonna be a team."_ Jeremy then finished the little song there and the two Players sat in silence. (M/n) watched on the edge of his seat, wondering what would happen next. "I'm sorry." Jeremy apologized. "Mika, I'm so sorry."

"Player 2..."

"Player 1..." The two friends flashed each other teary-eyed smiles before capturing each other in a heartfelt embrace, holding on tightly.

"Damn." (M/n) said with a hearty chuckle, gaining both the boys' attention. "This is one hell of a bond you two have. Respect."

"So, um," Jeremy coughed, blood rushing to his cheeks as he and Michael quickly parted. "Rich. Has he woken up yet?" Jeremy asked, changing the topic. The subject matter actually seeming convenient upon him finally noticing Rich; (M/n) shook his head. "I'm actually starting to get worried." Jeremy admitted.

"I thought you didn't like Rich." (M/n) said, puzzled as to why Jeremy cared. Jeremy shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm willing to extend my friendship circle."

* * *

That late afternoon turned into early nighttime and Rich was still out cold. But Jeremy and Michael kept (M/n) occupied and his mind positive. As the day continued to play out, more of the cast members woke up and were fine. Their family and loved ones came by to pick them up, but Rich continued to sleep. Almost dreaming peacefully. But (M/n) waited patiently and hopefully. His Baby Boy would wake up.

"They say that talking helps." (M/n) finally spoke up, catching Jeremy and Michael's notice. But they stayed quiet, knowing that this was a private moment. "I mean it worked once right?" He asked, scrubbing his face. "Remember when you got sick?" He asked, fiddling with the zipper on his camo pants. Ultra violet. Rich wanted them to match in style. "You sat in the middle of a rainstorm and when you told me, man, I never laughed so hard in my life. Your dad was being a totally ass and you called me during biology, begging me to rescue you. I immediately skipped school to come save you from your asshole father. I climbed up to your bedroom window like fucking Romeo, snatched you up outta bed, and somehow managed to get us down in one piece." Jeremy laughed quietly to himself as he and Michael continued to silently listen to the tale. "I carried you on my back and you were wrapped up this fluffy Looney Tunes blanket. You pestered me and whined for ten, maybe fifteen, minutes straight about getting slurpees and I thought 'what the hell'. After I bought out slurpees, I found out you had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of our fieldtrip. I put our slurpees in the freezer and went to my room-"

"And then we cuddled." Everyone sat up straight in alert. "I fell asleep in your arms." Rich said, his head rolling to face his boyfriend. (M/n) tried to blink the tears back, but the dam just broke. "Hey." Rich greeted sweetly, his voice hushed.

"Hey." (M/n) greeted back, whimpering.

"Don't cry." Rich coo'd kindly as (M/n)'s head fell into his lap. At moments like these, Rich wished he could properly touch and hold his boyfriend to bring him reassurance.

"I love you." (M/n) sobbed, his fist clenching the sheets like they were his lifeline. "God, I love you." Rich smiled ever-so-lovingly and shushed (M/n) softly. "I love you so much and I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Rich assured the sweet punk. "I love you too."

Middleborough High School  
Monday afternoon  
Rich's P.O.V

When I came back to school, I didn't expect so many people to be happy to see me. I actually thought they would be screaming and throwing shit at me. I thought I would be expelled, but none of those things happened. Everyone instead greeted me with smiles and the occasional hug and group selfies—#ProtectRich or #LoveRich or #Sinnamonroll. I came dressed in my usual flannel, muscle tee, camo pants, and red Chucks. Ya'know, acting as if nothing happened. Some asked about the fire. Others asked about my scars or if I had any. And the smart ones asked about (M/n) upon noticing his absence. So I was gonna give them their answers.

**Baby, you sure about this?**

**Hella sure**

**Wish me luck**

**Of course I'm gonna wish you luck**

**I'm gonna be there the whole way**

Pocketing my phone, I took a deep breath. Finally calming down, I busted through the cafeteria doors. Everyone quickly went silent once they saw me enter the room. Still I calmly walked over my new friend group known as the Squip Squad—which consisted of Jeremy, Michael, Christine, Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and even my boyfriend (M/n). I then jumped on top of the table and turned my focus to my audience. Taking a breath I discarded my flannel, letting Jake catch it before it fell to the ground. Gasps, wolf howls, and catcalls flew in my direction, but I contained myself. Couldn't let myself look embarrassed or too prideful, I had to look serious. "I, Richard Goranski, have not been completely honest with all of you." I started confidently, making sure to speak loudly so my voice was heard. "And yes. To everything. I have a lisp. I have scars. And (M/n) has been by my side since. I only wish I could just tell you the hectic three years I had, trust me, but I can't right now. It would be too complicated to explain and none of you would believe me." I exhaled heavily, feeling my lips stretch into a full on goofy smile. "I'm fucking bisexual and (M/n) is my boyfriend. Has been for three long faithful years. So if you can't accept that then you can simply kiss my ass and fuck off." Finishing my speech, I hopped down and climbed into (M/n)'s lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a long overdue passionate kiss. I just needed to feel him; (M/n) melted into the kiss, his hands on my thighs and suddenly the world disappeared.

* * *

"Hey." I smiled like a madman, spinning around to meet with familiar sun-strained gray eyes.

"Hey." I greeted back, standing on my toes to receive a quick kiss. "Babe, you don't know how good it feels to finally be this close to you." I said, sighing in content. (M/n) chuckled and kissed my forehead lovingly. I'm not usually a sap—or at least I don't think so—but I savored every second.

"Baby, I know exactly how you feel." (M/n) said. He then took me by the hand and began to lead me down a familiar path to good ol' 7-Eleven. "Guess what." I hummed in acknowledgement. "Some of my friends in the art club decided to create a few tributes to us."

"Tributes?" I echoed.

"Fanart." (M/n) said, nodding. "And get this, our ship name is 'Tie-dye'." He said, gesturing to our dyed hair. I laughed. 'Guess I gotta check this out now.' I thought in amusement. "Oh, and hey, you know how you said you wanted to be the first to try that new flavor of slurpee?"

"Down at 7-Eleven?" I asked excitedly.

"Looks like your wish came true."

"No way." My excitement grew and my heart fluttered with joy, my mind buzzing. "What the fuck are we standing around here for? Let's get a move on!"

"I've never seen you this excited about anything in your life!"

"You blame you for my obsession with slurpees!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better!" We laughed and cackled like witches in the dead of Hallows Eve night, sprinting down the road while dodging numerous of people and cars. When we finally arrived at the small store, the clerk gave us funny looks as we dashed inside practically winded and giggling like Japanese schoolgirls. "Oh, wait." (M/n) said in realization, and then walked up behind me to cover my eyes.

"What's all this for?" I asked, giggling as he began to lead me to my prize. "I know my way around the store."

"Oh yeah?" (M/n) inquired. "Tell me." He challenged me. "Tell me where the machines are." I huffed out a short laugh, smirking.

"The slushy and slurpee machine sit side by side, slushies on the left and slurpees on the right." I stated. "The slushy machine has six flavors including grape, cherry, blue raspberry, orange, lemonade, and fruit punch. The slurpee machine also has six flavors which are pina colada, dr. pepper, kiwi strawberry, sour patch watermelon, orange crème, and this new mystery flavor." I explained proudly. "I still don't understand why you're covering my eyes."

"Because it's a surprise." (M/n) said, and that's when we stopped. "Ready?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly like a child begging for Christmas morning. Suddenly the hands removed themselves from my vision and I was facing our beloved slurpee machine. I scanned over the flavors until I found the one I was looking for. That one that was never there before: Mountain Dew Red. "I remember that day when Michael came to visit for answers and he brought up something that I didn't really know about myself. Ya'know, about the Mountain Dew Red. And I know that after a long period of having some douche stuck in your head could get to you, so, maybe this could be your escape."

"God I adore you." I said, trying to keep my gross sobbing to myself. "No, like, I love you." I said, earning a sweet smile. Me and (M/n) had this thing where we switched between saying _I adore you_ to _I love you_ , since both terms have equal meanings—to us anyway. "Is it possible to adore you and love you?"

"Anything is possible, right?"

"I'm so fucking serious." I said, shaking my head.

"I know." (M/n) said, handing me a large cup. "Go on, try it." He said, pushing me towards the machine encouragingly. "Bet you'll love it." I bit my lip nervously, stumbling towards the machine and selecting Mountain Dew Red. I made sure to fill my cup to the brim, popping a cap on it and stabbing a straw through the thick icy beverage. But before I could even take a sip I heard a voice. That familiar vile voice that resurfaced and scratched at the back of my brain. It was faint, but I still heard it. I still heard _him_.

_**"Rich..."**_ I closed my eyes and took a long brain-freeze-worthy gulp. Soon the voice faded away until it was gone, my brain turning into an icicle. I pressed my back into (M/n)'s front, my head falling back to rest on the punk's shoulder.

"Better?" (M/n) asked as he wrapped his arms around my middle. I sighed happily and nodded.

"Much." I replied, holding the frosty drink close to my chest. (M/n) hummed, leaning over my shoulder to press a sweet kiss to cheek.

"I adore you."

"I adore you too."

_Finally, the loudest voice will be mine._


	10. Giving All My Love To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day for our lovely Squip Squad!  
> Rich's mission: Get Jake to go out with Michael so Jake stops whining.  
> (M/n)'s mission: Help Chloe and Brooke get Jenna's attention so they could all be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bonus chapter! You really didn't think I was going to leave you all hanging did you? I know you guys also came for Stagedorks, Pins and Patches, and Gossip Girls. For those of you that don't know these shippings:  
> Stagedorks = Jeremy and Christine  
> Pins and Patches = Jake and Michael  
> Gossip Girls (another headcanon) = Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna.  
> Side Note: I'm very descriptive, so when it comes to colors I like to know the exact shades in order to paint a picture of the outfit(s) in my head. I got my colors from [this color palette](https://digitalsynopsis.com/design/color-thesaurus-correct-names-of-shades/). Hope you like this chapter!

Middleborough High School  
Third person's P.O.V

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Rich yelled as he burst through the front doors. He adored a fiery red tank and monochrome camo shorts with snow white low-top Chucks, a crisp white silk sash wrapped around his right shoulder. On his left shoulder hung a quiver full of dusty pink heart arrows and a bow clutched in his fist, with tiny fluffy white wings strapped to his back. His usual signature red rooster streak was dyed strawberry pink for this special one day occasion. Today he was on a mission, a very special mission: Get Jake to go out with Michael so Jake stops whining. Ever since Jake discovered his identity back in that hospital, Jake had his eyes set on Michael. Even before then, he always had. And now that his legs were fully healed, Jake wanted to sweep Michael off his feet. But the athletic boy was nervous and he needed his best friend's assistance. So Rich strapped on his angel wings and took out his cupid's bow. It was time. Honestly Rich was waiting for this moment. Approaching his locker, Rich opened it to reveal a bouquet made of wine purple gloxinias that melted into plum, red camellias that waned to pink, and orange tulips that dimmed to yellow. It was quite a strange and beautiful arrangement, the bouquet imitating a sunset. Rich smiled brightly and took the bundle of flowers in his arms, almost cradling them.

"Hey Baby." Closing his locker, Rich met with familiar sun-strained gray eyes. "Did you know gloxinias mean love at first sight?" (M/n) inquired, pointing to the purple flowers.

"Really?" Rich asked, interested. "What do the others mean?"

"Red camellias mean you're a flame in my heart, pink camellias mean longing for you, orange tulips mean happiness, and yellow tulips mean there's sunshine in your smile." (M/n) informed, pointed out each and every flower. "I only know this because of my Grandma and she said flowers could mean a hundred things, so I arranged some of the best that remind me of you." He explained, watching as Rich turned into pretty shades of pinks and reds. "I couldn't have chosen a better present. And yet it still doesn't seem like enough."

"Stop it!" Rich whined, burying his burning face in the petals. "You're ruining my macho aesthetic!"

"Am I now?" (M/n) laughed, earning a groan in response. "I mean, look at you serving looks!"

"I could say the same for you." Rich mumbled, peeking out from his gift. His bright eyes trailing over the red long-sleeve shirt, cotton white jeans, rice white sneakers, a watermelon pink snapback, a baby pink silk sash that was tied over his left shoulder, a quiver full of red heart arrows strapped to his right shoulder, a bow in his grip, and a pair of tiny fluffy white angel wings on his back. His usual lilac and gray metallic locks were dyed hot pink for this very occasion. "Who you playin' cupid for?" Rich asked curiously.

"Chloe and Brooke."

"But they're together already." Rich stated, confused. You see, after the cast was discharged from the hospital Chloe revealed the real reason as to why she tried to sabotage Brooke's relationship with Jeremy. Chloe was never jealous of Brooke, no. She was jealous of Jeremy. It was shitty, but she couldn't watch as her best friend and crush was taken away from her again. Luckily Brooke forgave her, not right away, but she forgave her. Not only that, but she confessed a little secret of her own. Brooke wasn't really into Jeremy or any of her past boyfriends. She just wanted to get over Chloe. But now they're happy. Together.

"They decided they want to extend their relationship to a certain gossipy girl." (M/n) explained, hinting something. Rich caught on almost immediately.

"Jenna?" Rich asked, surprised and eager.

"Jenna." (M/n) confirmed. "Polyamorous." He added with a wide smile. "I'm going shoot Jenna with my love-laced arrows and she'll immediately run into the Pinkberry girls' arms." He said jokingly, holding up his bow. "Who are you playing cupid for?"

"Jake." Rich replied proudly. "He's tryna get together with Michael and I'm gonna help." Suddenly the bell rung, signaling school had officially started and first period was starting. Luckily the lovebirds shared first, fourth, sixth, seventh, and eighth period. Rich shifted the bouquet, cradling the flowers in one arm as he and (M/n) held hands. The two migrating to their first period class: English 3. "So, what's the plan?"

"Setting up Jenna with Chloe and Brooke will be easy. And I doubt you need a plan to get Michael to run into Jake's arms." (M/n) said, sure of himself. "Something tells me Michael is into Jake just as much as Jake is into Michael." He stated. "I say we should unleash the Trickster." He said, flashing Rich a knowing wink.

"Really?" Rich asked, stunned. "A bit early for tricks, isn't it?"

"What's Valentine's Day without a few shenanigans?" The two then enter English and were surprised to see that they students were having a party with two bowls of mixed chips, a bowl of pretzels, a large bowl of punch, paper plates and cups, and music. Feels Like Vegas by Tinashe played from someone's iPhone and speakers as the couple stepped into the classroom. "See? Shenanigans." (M/n) said jokingly.

"Missus Magnus must be out."

"Guys!" Following the source of the voice, the boys were then attack by a flurry of pink.

"Brooke!" Rich cheered, catching the blonde in a heartfelt embrace.

"Hey Brookie, good to see you." (M/n) greeted with a hearty laugh, the three squeezing each other tightly before letting go. "A little early for pride, don'tcha think?" He joked, watching as Brooke spun around for him. She wore a lesbian pride bell-sleeve crop-top, ivory shorts, rouge fishnet stockings, brick red high-top Chucks, and an oversized fuscia hoodie. Her golden blonde roots were sprayed with a temporary fusica to match her jacket, her eyeshadow was a sweet peach with a thick raven black cat eyeliner, her nails were colored a coconut white and decorated with tiny rose gold hearts, and her lips were painted a lovely Chanel jade rose nude.

"Please." Brooke said with a scoff, waving her hand. "Pride is everyday for me."

"Ahem to that." (M/n) said, agreeing with the girl. Hard to believe (M/n) didn't get along with Brooke, Chloe, or Jenna. But look at him now. Speaking of Chloe... "Where is the other half of Pinkberry?"

"Right here, Aphrodite." Spinning around, the three were met with a familiar smile. "Well if it isn't our personal cupid." Chloe joked, gesturing to (M/n).

"Well if it isn't miss runway." (M/n) joked back. Chloe chuckled, presenting herself to her cupid. Adoring a blush pink blouse, a cream asymmetric four pockets vest topped with an iron gray bowtie, maroon skinny jeans, flamingo pink high heels, and her signature gold hoops. Her faded bleach blonde ends dyed a pretty taffy pink, her eyeshadow was a rose gold with a smooth onyx and smoke gray glittery winged eyeliner, her nails decorated a canary gold, and her lips painted a garnet red.

"Dress to impress, I always say."

"My Sweetheart is beautiful." Brooke coo'd, whispering to Rich while Chloe and (M/n) continued to talk.

"Same with my Babe." Rich gushed, whispering back.

"We're a couple of puppies aren't we, Rich?"

"No doubt about it."

* * *

"See you at lunch, Baby."

"See you then, Babe."

"See ya' at lunch, Sweetheart."

"See ya' then, Sunshine." With one last kiss, the four lovebirds departed and went their separate ways. It wasn't long before Rich entered French 1 and was surprised by yet another party.

"Richie G!" With a cheery grin, Rich rushed over to his best friend. Jake and Rich doing their classic bro handshake.

"Hey Jakey D." Rich greeted. "What is all this?" He asked, gesturing to the little get-together.

"Sub is running late." Jake stated. "So we're just...waiting it out."

"And are you keeping track of your boo-thang?" Rich asked teasingly. Jake gestured over to Michael, who was sitting on top of the teacher's desk playing his Gameboy. The retro boy donned a porcelain short-sleeve t-shirt, rose pink cargo shorts and matching calf socks, and his classic daisy white sneakers. His trademark red sweatshirt was tied around his waist and he even swapped out his spider black retro horn-rimmed glasses for cotton candy pink frames. "Looks like both him and you are serving looks today, huh?" Rich inquired, gesturing to Jake. Jake's attire consisting of an alabaster white button-down with a sweet jam red blazer and shadow gray bowtie, crepe pink skinny jeans, and chiffon white low-top converse. His frosted tips dyed candy red. "And look, you're the rooster now." Rich joked, earning a sarcastic laugh.

"Excuse me." A voice then announced. Almost immediately the party stopped and everyone looked to the doorway of the classroom to see Christine. The theater major sporting a berry red high-low dress, maroon pink knee-high converse, and a magenta pink cardigan. Her black tresses held up in a side ponytail with a honey gold scrunchie and her lips painted a Chanel beige. "I'm looking for my friend, Michael Mell." Christine said, and immediately everyone pointed to the Filipino boy. Christine smiled happily and skipped over to his friend.

"Hey Christ." Michael greeted, pausing his game. "What can I help you with?"

"I have a message for you." Christine stated, taking a notecard. "Happy Valentine's Day Michael, I hope you enjoy this song." She read aloud, confusing the boy.

"Song?" Michael repeated.

"This is a singing telegram, silly." Christine explained, chuckling.

"Well what song are you singing?" Michael asked, a blush raising to his face. Christine cleared her throat loudly and that's when Jeremy appeared. The boy wearing a punch pink sweater, eggshell white pants, and merlot red tennis shoes. Jeremy flashed Michael a shy smile, tapping on the wood of his ukulele. Everyone watched as Christine mumbled a countdown before Jeremy started to strum his instrument, the tune of Can't Help Falling in Love playing.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you."_

"You didn't." Jake whispered over to Rich, his gaze pinpointed on the Stagedorks couple in disbelief.

"Oh, but I did." Rich whispered back, proud of himself.

"Bro, I owe you one."

Later that afternoon **[Lunchtime]**  
The cafeteria

"You did what?!" (M/n) asked, laughing loudly as Rich continued to explain his story.

"After I sent Christine and Jeremy to serenade Michael for Jake, I proceeded to throw heart airplanes at him that had poems and pickup lines written on them. I found the poems on Tumblr, but Jake provided the pickup lines. After class ended, I tripped Michael so he would fall onto Jake."

"And how exactly did you trip him?"

"I untied his shoelaces and knotted them up while he was playing his Gameboy." Rich explained.

"Genius." (M/n) complimented.

"How's operation Gossip Girl going?" Rich asked curiously. (M/n) cleared his throat and pointed behind the short boy. Rich looked over his shoulder to Jenna coming into the lunchroom. The techy girl sporting a mahogany bodycon dress, rosewood pink high heels, and a lace white shrug. Her chestnut brown hair was styled in waves, her strip of hot pink more vibrant than ever, her eyeshadow a sweet Chanel inattendu nude and her crow black eyeliner shaped into a luxe style, her nails polished a fire gold with tiny frost white hearts, and lips painted in a creative manner: her top lip coal black and her bottom lip wine red. And so Jenna completed the Valentine's Day color palette; Rich watched as Chloe and Brooke stood in front of the girl, Brooke strumming an acoustic guitar as she and Chloe sung My Girl.

"I'd say a success." (M/n) answered, watching as Jenna tried to keep herself from crying. "How's operation Pins and Patches going?" He asked. Rich smirked and pointed behind the punk. (M/n) looked behind him and out the window just in time to see Michael pull Jake into a fierce kiss.

"I'd say a success." Rich replied. "Obviously operation Stagedorks was a success since the start," He started, motioning to Jeremy and Christine, who were preforming another singing telegram. "but what about operation Tie-dye?" He asked, referring to them.

"Us?" (M/n) asked, and Rich nodded. "We're definitely a success."

"I hope it stays that way." Rich mumbled, planting himself in his boyfriend's lap.

"Me too." (M/n) agreed, snaking his arms around his short boyfriend. "Hey Rich?" He then said, earning a hum in response. "What do you say to another tattoo?" He asked. Rich turned his gaze, a gleam in his eyes and a grin stretched across his lips.

"Fuck yeah." Rich replied. "But only if you get one with me."

"How could I say no?" (M/n) coo'd, kissing the crown of Rich's head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rich."

"Happy Valentine's Day, (M/n)." Rich said, kissing (M/n)'s cheek.

"I adore you."

"I adore you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the last officially chapter to The Pitiful Lovers, but if you like to see my Rich headcanons feel free. Also I have a series coming out soon called Bi Bi Bi, and I would love if you all could stick around to read more of my fanfics. Don't forget to comment or give a kudos down below and I'll be writing to/for you all next time!


	11. Headcanons for Rich, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as I promised, here are my Rich headcanons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written.

  * His full name is Richard Jay Goranski, but he thinks "Richard" sounds too stiff and he isn't too fond of the idea of being "Dick". So he decided to settle with Rich.



 

  * Robin—Rich's older brother—is also the first person to come up with the nickname.



 

  * Rich is a fucking Boss when it comes to dance, and I mean "Boss" with a capital _B_.



 

  * His mother signed him up for dance when he first entered kindergarten and has been with Soul Dance Company since.



 

  * Rich continued to dance even after his mother stepped out.



 

  * Robin continued to pay in secret and Rich never knew.



 

  * Rich's Squip—Chill—told Rich he could continue to dance, saying as long as Rich kept it a secret then he wouldn't have to worry.



 

  * Rich also used to be apart of a gymnastics team, but had to get pulled out. His father gave him a choice: dance or gymnastics. Rich chose dance without hesitation.



 

  * When Rich was a freshman all he wore were sweaters. Mint green, actually. Usually paired with Heelys or converse.



 

  * Rich is a camo boy, no doubt.



 

  * Rich is also a coffee boy, no doubt.



 

  * Netflix? Hell yeah!



 

  * Freshman Rich liked to put "aesthetic pepper freckles" across his face, going from his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. He's trying to get back into that.



 

  * Freshman Rich used to be quite the Trickster and went back to those Trickster roots after Michael got rid of the Squips.



 

  * Rich joined the drama club in freshman year the same time as Christine did and they've been friends from then on.



 

  * Rich goes _crazy_ over neon. Neon lights, clothes, makeup, _anything_.



 

  * Rich tries his hand at makeup when he's bored.



 

  * Brooke lets Rich paint her nails sometimes. He could use a little practice, but he's good at it.



 

  * Rich has a diverse taste in music, although he hates Country with a passion. He mostly favors music with bass and can't help but let loose when some Latin music comes on.



 

  * Rich is that type of person who will sit outside when it's raining and give no fucks whatever if he catches a cold. Well, sorta anyway. Jake isn't much help in this situation.



 

  * Jenna however will drag the both of them back inside and then tease them when they start complaining about how they're freezing.



 

  * Rich has had multiple heartbreaks and—like Brooke—is very scared about giving his heart to someone.



 

  * Rich is also scared about sharing his true feelings since people see him as the "rowdy one of the bunch" and doesn't want to be looked down, in fear of being "too girly" or "feminine". The Squip Squad blames Rich's Squip for this.



 

  * Jake is a good friend and helps Rich get over this fear.



 

  * Brooke and Jeremy goes to him for advice when it comes to sexuality.



 

  * Rich goes to 7-Eleven with Michael all hours of the day.



 

  * Rich and Michael have playful arguments when it comes down to slushies and slurpees.



 

  * Rich is Team Slurpee.



 

  * Rich is a fucking genius when it comes to math. Algebra, geometry, calculus, you name it.



 

  * Rich secretly owns a Tumblr. Jake might've seen it once or twice.



 

  * Rich is still a little insecure about his lisp, but his friends love it and give him compliments about it to boast his self-esteem.



 

  * Rich invites his friends to his dance recitals and blushes whenever they cheer for him, but he still manages to keep his composure on stage.



 

  * Chloe gives him flowers and Christine praises him for his performance, every time without fail.



 

  * Mister Reyes immediately signs him up as dance captain whenever they're doing musicals. Thank Christine for that one.



 

  * Whenever Jake throws a party he asks Michael to DJ. The first song always goes out to Rich.



 

  * Rich gives everyone nicknames. They have two each.  
Jake: Jakey D and Mon Ami (inside-outside joke)  
Christine: Christy C and Tin  
Michael: Headphones and Mikey  
Jenna: Bugaboo and Mon Amor (inside-outside joke)  
Brooke: Pink and Doll  
Chloe: Berry and Lovebug (inside-outside joke)  
Jeremy: Tallass and Luigi



 

  * Rich isn't good at naming things, but pet names are like a second nature to him. Learned from Jake himself.



 

  * Rich started this thing called inside-outside jokes. They're like inside jokes, but everyone already knows what the joke is.



 

  * Rich is a very affectionate person so he totally digs the fluffy action. Chick-flick moments are the best moments.



 

  * Rich and Jenna dye each other's hair.



 

  * For Pride Month Rich dyes his rooster streak the Bisexual Flag and once did all of his hair just because.



 

  * Christine and Rich constantly makes musicals references, which confusing everyone.



 

  * Christine and Rich also _summon_ each other and communicate with one another through songs. Always amusing to watch.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you stick around because I got more fanfics coming your way! Remember to comment or give a kudos down below.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what to write since this was my first fanfic on this website, so I picked one of my favorite musicals, my favorite character, and I decided to do a reader-insert because I honestly love those. But there will be plenty of other character/character fanfiction later. I'm predicting a Rich/Michael fanfic coming very soon.


End file.
